


Paperwork of a Phoenix

by ventusleone



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Gen, If you really want it to be, Marine Izo, Marine Marco, Minor Izou/Thatch (One Piece), Pre-Canon, marine AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusleone/pseuds/ventusleone
Summary: Vice-Admiral Marco was a respected marine, and together with his right hand man Izo, they were a force to be reckoned with. However, on an ocean filled with Pirates and Slave-traders even the most respected marines run into problems. Marco just wants to relax on his day off after a long ordeal dealing with Kaido's men, when he sits down to drink in the same diner as a group of Whitebeard pirates. So much for a quiet evening.Or"The many times Vice-Admiral Marco cursed the Whitebeard pirates because of paperwork".





	1. First meetings

**Author's Note:**

> According to the One Piece Wiki, Izo's name is written Izo, but the tags say Izou. I wrote Izo. I hope that's ok.
> 
> This was originally 3 chapters, but they were short so here you have all of them at once.

Vice-admiral Marco was a well-respected marine. He had been working his way up through the ranks for the past 4 years, and he had even been considered for the role of Admiral. However, he had made it clear that if the position was offered to him he would decline it without a second thought. 

 

Fame and glory had never been Marco’s goal. He was never that big a fan of “Justice” either. Keeping the civilians safe had always been his number one priority, and the position of Vice admiral left him enough freedom to work towards his personal goals while fulfilling his duty. Killing or arresting all pirates that crossed his path had never been his intention. Which was why he was currently so annoyed at the pirate crew that decided to restock their food-supply on the same island as Marco’s crew. 

 

To most marines a pirate was a pirate, and all pirates were dangerous criminals that should be arrested at any cost. But as Marco’s crew had come to realise, the Vice-admiral would gladly let pirates pass him by if they caused no trouble for the marines or civilians on the island they restocked at. This lax attitude left a few of the higher-ups frustrated with Marco, but seeing his undeniable results when dealing with big pirates like Kaido, nobody raised any official complaints.

 

However, this crew of loud, obnoxious pirates was doing everything in their power to annoy the marine without actually breaking the law. And Marco, after a week of dealing with a persistent group of Kaido’s Beast pirates, was so close to snapping that he could practically taste it. He rarely had a day out of his uniform, and sitting in the only diner on this side of the island, surrounded by drunk, unruly pirates was not how he wanted to spend his precious day.

 

Luckily for his sanity his second-in-command, Izo was there to share in his suffering. While the whole ordeal was nothing but unpleasant, it had almost been worth it to see one of the drunk pirates try to hit in Izo, under the assumption that the crossdresser had been a woman. The indignant look on Izo’s face in combination with the true terror in the pirate’s eyes had almost made Marco lose it. Almost.

 

When offended, Izo would turn into a force of nature that no sane man or woman would dare oppose. Luckily for the poor pirate, the food arrived just as Izo was about to tear into him, and with the brief distraction a few of his crewmates dragged the pirate away and rescued him from the lecture of a lifetime. Unluckily for Marco, the pirate’s retreat left him as the only target for Izo’s bad mood as the crossdresser decided against tracking the pirate down and arrest him.

 

The meal was nothing to complain about, but the only description Marco could come up with was bland, average at best. As the evening passed Marco grew accustomed to the noise of the pirates and would tune them out to keep his conversation with Izo going. Finally having a day off meant he could talk to Izo as a friend about anything, not as a commanding officer to a subordinate. It also meant that Izo could dress in the clothes he felt comfortable in, and not the official marine uniform.

 

But when Izo suddenly stopped talking in the middle of a sentence about the benefits of waterproof makeup while at sea, Marco realised he had severely underestimated the bravery and/or stupidity of these pirates.

 

“Err… I just figured I owed you an apology after the whole… hitting on you… thing…” 

The pirate that had previously hit on Izo, and who Marco was now convinced had a death wish, was holding a bottle of Sake far more expensive than anything he could have gotten in this run-down diner while smiling apologetically.

 

“So… I ran back to the ship to fetch you a proper apology drink…” 

As the pirate trailed off Marco noted that the noise level from the pirates was noticeably lower than it was earlier. Clearly the other pirates were just surprised as Marco at the actions of this pirate. Marco’s attention was drawn back to Izo as he spoke.

 

“I can’t finish that bottle on my own, and seeing as my friend here wouldn’t know good sake if he drowned in it,”

Marco choked down a laugh as Izo gestured to him with his fork, 

 

“You are going to help me drink it. Sit down.”

The bewildered pirate was left with no choice as he was forced to take a seat next to Marco by Izo’s steady grip on his arm. 

 

Seeing that their crewmate was not in any immediate danger of getting castrated, the pirates seemed to get back to their own party. Now that Marco was paying attention to the man he tried to match his face with any recent bounties, however Marco was pretty sure that he would have remembered this face if he had ever seen it on a poster. A scar framed the man’s left eye and a goatee framed his chin, but the most striking feature was the ridiculous brown hair made up in a pompadour.

 

“I’m Izo, this is my colleague, Marco. In addition to having no taste in alcohol he has no taste in fashion, or anything else for that matter.” 

Izo was pouring the sake for himself and the pirate as he spoke in a professional tone Marco had only ever hear him use on his superiors. Marco raised his half empty glass of cheap wine in a silent greeting to the pirate before he went back to his meal.

 

“I’m Thatch, and if he can eat the food here then he clearly has no taste in food either.”

The well-intentioned grin that spread over Thatch’s face was mirrored by a sharp smile on Izo’s red lips as he spoke the words Marco already knew would bring him a lot of trouble in the future.

“I do believe we will get along just fine.”

 

As the evening continued Thatch and Izo, much to Marco’s dismay, got along like a house on fire. I’t didn’t take long before more pirates dared to brave Izo’s forceful attitude. As one bottle of sake became two, then four, Marco quietly left the table to get some peace and quiet. He set his sight on a table in the corner, but before he could make it across the entire room he was interrupted by a tall man with an impressive moustache who was currently playing, and winning a game of poker against his crewmates.

 

“Don’t worry. We can’t handle Thatch for extended periods of time either. There is an open spot around the table if you want to join us instead.”

Playing poker with pirates in a run-down diner was in no way how Marco had intended to spend his free evening, but somehow, he ended up clearing out the moustached pirate, Vista, and the rest of the pirates before buying them all a drink with the money he robbed them of.

 

As the sun fully disappeared and the moon climbed the horizon, the loud pirates grew progressively louder and more drunk as they partied like only pirates could. However, as Marco’s devilfruit prevented him from getting drunk he was the first one to notice the presences approaching the diner. Setting down his cards, he ignored the glances from the pirates and got to his feet. So much for a quiet evening off duty.

 

“Izo.” 

The serious tone cut through the noise from the pirates and the small amount of conqueror’s haki that blead through his voice made everyone in the diner fall quiet and turn towards him. 

 

“Head back to the ship and fetch my coat. While you are there give the order to prepare for departure, I want her ready to sail within the hour.” 

All traces of drunkenness were gone from Izo as he had one of his trusty flintlock pistols ready and loaded in in his hand. Standing from the table he shared with Tatch, Izo let his eyes roam the diner for any potential threat.

 

“Sir? Are you sure…” 

 

“That’s an order!” Marco barked, interrupting Izo’s question.

Izo did not flinch, but multiple pirates did as Marco’s voice slipped back into Vice-Admiral mode. Izo knew better than to argue when he got an order and quickly grabbed his things and turned back to Thatch and quickly said “We are going to have to finish this some other time.” Before swiftly and silently manoeuvring his way behind the bar and slipped out the back entrance.

 

“You should lie low for a bit.” 

The steely tone of Marco’s voice left no room for discussions as he made his way to the front door. 

 

“I’m about to get in trouble.” 

Vista frowned and reached for his sword as he looked like he was about to ask what was going on before he war rudely interrupted by a bellowing from the town square.

 

“Marco the Phoenix! Get out here!” 

 

Bracing himself, Marco threw the door open and stalked out of the diner. The small group of pirates standing in the middle of the small town-square was the remains of the group of Beast-pirates that had been constantly attacking him for the last few weeks. Marco had been nice and hadn’t arrested them yet, only sinking a few of their ships as an all-out war with Kaido was the last thing anyone wanted, but now the bastards were interrupting his off duty time.

 

“There you are! Thought you could escape us, did you?” 

Marco was so done with these idiots. For weeks, different Kaido’s underlings had been chasing him in order to “invite” him to join Kaido’s crew. Marco would be flattered if it weren’t for the fact that his devilfruit was the only reason Kaido had any interest in him. After politely declining their offer the first two or three times, the “invitation” turned into an attempted abduction and Marco had sunk their ship. That was three weeks ago, yet more pirates just kept coming.

 

“You are coming back to the captain whether you want it or not!”

Most of Kaido’s men were Zoan-users, which was why Marco had started carrying a small pistol with seastone-bullets. After having to deal with one too many weird and unforeseen transformation Marco had come to the conclusion that stopping Kaido’s men from using their animal abilities was the quickest way to secure a victory. There were 3 pirates waiting in the square, but he had only 2 seastone bullets. This would be easy. Even without the bullets the cold rage and pent up frustration coursing in Marco’s veins would be more than enough to take these bastards down.

 

“I have told you multiple times I have no interest in meeting your god damn captain, so stop bothering me!”

As his patience finally snapped Marco was consumed by blue flames as he rushed at the pirates. Before any of them had a second to react Marco threw his bodyweight behind a kick that sent the pirate in the middle to the ground, knocked him unconscious as his head cracked against the stone. Spinning around, Marco shoot one of the seastone-bullets at the the pirate on his left, a grim smile spreading over the marine’s face as his assumption about them being Zoan-users were proved correct. The seastone sapped the pirate of his energy and he crumbled to the ground.

 

The remaining pirate was quick to dodge out of the way of another one of Marco’s powerful kicks as he began transforming into some kind of dog or wolf. Marco didn’t care. As the pirate lunged at him with the jaw of a wolf Marco leaped straight up, and before the dumb creature realised what had happened Marco delivered a swift dive-kick to his head, knocking him out next to his unconscious crewmate and leaving a small crater in the ground.

 

“Holy shit man!” 

The exclamation brought Marco’s attention back to the diner where Thatch and Vista had stepped out. They were staring in awe at the fading blue flames around Marco. They had at some point armed themselves, probably expecting to have to defend the single man fighting three of Kaido’s men. As if Marco couldn’t handle them himself. 

 

Reloading his pistol with the second Seastone bullet Marco turned to the pirate he had earlier shot. The man was covering on the ground trying to fish the bullet out of his shoulder in a feeble attempt to either fight or flee. Marco was debating whether to knock him out or let him escape and hopefully return to tell Kaido to leave Marco alone, when he heard the sounds of approaching marines.

 

“Vice-Admiral! Are you ok?”

“What happened?”

“Are those more of Kaido’s men?”

“Get the seastone cuffs!”

 

As the marines swarmed the square and apprehended the pirates Izo slipped over to Marco and without a word handed him his coat. As Marco slipped it onto his shoulders he mourned the loss of his evening off-duty, as he was once again in uniform and in command. Shouting orders to his men, he quickly got the pirates securely restrained and escorted down to the ship. Without a second glance, he passed by the diner where he no longer sensed the presence of the pirates he had spent the evening with. They had been smart enough to leave as the battalion of marines showed up. While he was glad they left and didn’t cause any trouble, Marco did feel a bit sad to see them go. 

 

It had been a few days since they had apprehended the three Beast Pirates when a new batch of bounties dropped. The postal bird dropped them off on deck while Marco was working on his report of the recent confrontation with Kaido’s crew, so Izo was the first one to look through the bundle.

“Oi Marco, look at this.” 

Raising his head from his report, Marco turned to Izo who was holding up two posters. Vista and Thatch were grinning back at him from two of the new posters. 

 

“Looks like they were part of the Whitebeard crew. I wonder where their captain was.” 

 

“He was probably off either fighting against Roger or drinking with him. There are rapports of Roger causing trouble in the area.” 

Marco sighed as he was reminded of all the additional paperwork the Roger-pirates always brought with them. Sometimes he really envied the freedom pirates had not to do paperwork.

 

 

 

 

 

Marco’s second encounter with the whitebeard pirates did not go as smoothly as the first one. While restocking on an island near the end of paradise a fight broke out between two crews of pirates, and as a frantic marine soldier reported to the base commander, Marco decided to take matter into his own hands to prevent civilian casualties and property damage. 

 

It was that line of reasoning that lead to Marco landing in the middle of the town square in a blue blaze of glory, crushing a pirate under his talon as he threw out his flaming wings as a barrier between the two crews. In reality, the blue flames of a phoenix could do nothing but heal, but Marco was not going to tell the pirates that. Standing straight while flexing his wings as they turned back into arms Marco spoke.

 

“You are all under arrest for endangering civilians lives and destroying civilian property. Stand down and you won’t be unnecessarily harmed.”

His haki infused voice and the glowing blue flames in the evening sun made sure that Marco would remain the centre of attention while marines evacuated civilians and surrounded the square. However, as Marco finally turned his full attention to the pirates he had to fight back a frustrated sigh.

 

“Oi Marco! What the hell! They are the ones who started it!”

In front of Marco stood none other than Thatch, wielding two swords and looking legitimately offended that Marco had interrupted his fight. Releasing the now unconscious pirate from his talons, Marco hesitated for no more than a fraction of a second before releasing a swift kick on Thatch. However, that split second was enough time for the pirate to get his swords in front of himself to deflect the blow. 

 

As Marco retracted his leg and prepared to release another kick, this time aiming to sweep the man of his feet, a broad, black-haired pirate covered in what looked like diamonds charged at him. Barely having time to throw himself out of the way, Marco saw marines barricading the possible escape routes of the distracted pirates. As Marco rolled into a crouch the man he assumed to be “Diamond” Jozu, a high-ranking member of the whitebeard pirates whose bounty had been steadily climbing for the past month shouted at his crew with a deafening voice.

 

“Fall back to the Moby Dick! The Vice-Admiral is a distraction! Don’t let the Marines surround us!”

Hearing his orders, the majority of Whitebeard pirates started retreating towards the harbour. Marco used Jozu’s momentary distraction of shouting orders to launch himself past the pirate, hoping to intercept the retreating pirates and give the marines enough time to fully barricade the Whitebeard Pirate’s escape route. 

 

Soaring past the pirates in the shape of a burning bird Marco aimed for the pirates in the very front and prepared to grasp them with his talons as the very air around him shook and something threw him to the ground with an unbelievable force. Hitting the ground at the speed and with the force Marco did would surely have knocked out, if not killed a normal man. Luckily his fruit healed him quickly, wrapping his body in blue flames as he tried to grasp what had hit him and get the world to stop spinning around him.

 

“You are still alive? No wonder my sons are having trouble with you.”

When Marco finally managed to grasp what was going on he was lying flat on his back staring straight up at a giant of a man that could only be Edward “Whitebeard” Newgate, captain of the whitebeard pirates himself. Marco raced to get to his feet in front of the man who could no doubt kill a man with a single, well aimed strike with the bisento he carried. Even if Marco would not die from it, he knew from personal experience that decapitation was a painful experience, and he would do his best to avoid doing it again.

 

“Oi, you should stay down. You might be alive but that must have hurt you more...”

Before Whitebeard could finish his sentence, Marco aimed a powerful kick at his left leg, followed by a swift roundhouse kick to the chest, hopefully knocking the pirate captain off his feet. Whitebeard stumbled backwards a few steps, giving Marco the time he opening he needed to charge at the huge man with his talons ready to take him down. However, as Marco prepared to launch himself at the man he sensed the presence of the local marine commander in charge of the base behind his back. Seconds later a loud bang filled the air as a seastone bullet pierced Marco’s left shoulder from behind and pain consumed Marcos mind. 

 

“Marco!”

Izo’s frantic shout filtered through the pain as Marco stumbled to his knees. Catching Whitebeard’s concerned eyes, Marco let his own eyes fall shut against the pain. While getting shot hurt like hell, seastone bullets carried a pain nothing could compare to, and keeping a hold of his consciousness was all Marco could do as he heard Izo’s panicked yelling get closer.

 

Marco was not sure if he was conscious or not as pain consumed him, but the next thing he was aware off was Izo ripping the bullet out of his shoulder and blue flames dulling the pain to a bearable level. He was lying on his back in the same street as he had been fighting Whitebeard, so he couldn’t have lost that much time. However, when he tried to sit up he was met with a very angry Izo pushing him back down. At some point Izo’s jacket had ended up folded under Marco’s head.

 

“What in the seventh level of hell were you doing! A few inches to the right and he would be dead!” 

Briefly Marco was confused as to what he had done wrong, but when his eyes followed Izo’s death glare to the frightened Commander holding a seastone gun in shaking hands, the pieces started falling into places.

 

“I-I’m so sorry! I swear I wasn’t aiming for him! I just thought that-”

“Thought what?! That it would be easier to fight Whitebeard with a bullet hole in his back?” 

 

Sighing heavily Marco spoke up before Izo physically attacked the poor commander.

“Izo, he was trying to hit Newgate. I was the one who jumped into the path of the bullet. Leave him be.” 

 

Both Izo and the commander turned to look at Marco as he spoke softly from where he was lying on the ground in a pool of his own quickly drying blood. The shaking commander quickly bowed his head and started stammering an apology.

 

“V-vice-A-admiral M-Marco sir! I am s-so sorry! I never intended to hit you! I merely…”

As the man continued to apologise profusely, Marco pushed himself up into sitting position against Izo’s protests and surveyed the area. The Whitebeard pirates were gone, but the remaining crew they had been brawling with was currently being escorted to the prisons back at the marine base. This entire evening had been one big disaster, but at least someone was arrested, so the higher ups could not complain too much.

 

“Are you alright Marco?”

Izo placed Marco’s arm over his shoulders to keep him steady as he was lifted to his feet. No matter how much Marco despised being weak and leaning on others, he was happy he had someone to stabilise him as he swayed on his feet. No matter how many times it happened, the unpleasant energy from seastone inside his body left him shaking and unsteady for quite a while, even after the seastone was removed.

 

“I’ll be fine. Let’s just get back to the base and start writing the report. I assume the whitebeard pirates fled?” 

 

“Yes, they did. The moment you entered the brawl they knew to run. It seems you have earned yourself a reputation Vice-admiral.”

Sighing Marco removed himself from Izo’s shoulder and began walking purposefully back towards the square where the battle had started. Surveying the collateral damage from the battle, Marco could only dread the paperwork. If he departed with his crew tomorrow morning the paperwork would hopefully fall to the base commander. 

 

“Newgate was apparently buying a new logpose and some navigational equipment down at the market when the fight broke out between his crew and the Hammer pirates. Apparently, the hammer pirates decided to brag about slave-trading in the same bar as the whitebeard pirates were drinking and a brawl ensued. That is why Whitebeard came from an alleyway and caught you by surprise.” 

Izo was lounging in Marco’s office as he read the rapport from the base commander out loud. After returning to base, Marco had ordered the ship to be ready for departure by sunrise before he had collapsed in a chair, so he had not been listening to the base commander at all. Feeling a smile creep up on his face Marco gazed out the window.

 

“I guess they are not too bad then. I believe we arrested the bigger threat.” Watching a seagull soar freely in the sky, Marco let the smile drop from his face as he turned to look seriously at Izo.

 

“Do we know who the Hammer pirates were working with? If they were bragging it was most likely a recent deal.” 

 

Before Izo could answer there was a determined knock on the office door. Lewis, the poor marine in charge of communications and intel, was standing outside the door as Izo opened it. He was carrying a Transponder-Snail and looked as if he had just ran from the communication room to the office. 

 

“Vice-Admiral Marco sir! There is a call from Fleet-Admiral Sengoku sir! He insists to talk to you personally.”

Eyeing the Transponder-snail in Lewis’s hand Marco extended his own hand and took it before dismissing the two others. As they left Marco prepared to start the conversation with a pleasant greeting, however he was cut off by Sengoku’s sharp question:

 

“I heard you let Edward “Whitebeard” Newgate escape.” Ok, so pleasantries were of the table.

 

“Sir. I did not let him escape, I tried my very hardest to apprehend him, however the stray seastone bullet from the base commander in my back was a bit distracting.”

Marco’s voice could still be considered pleasant, but the sharp sarcasm was obvious as he tried not to tell the Fleet-Commander where he could shove his seastone bullets.

 

“Don’t take me for a fool Phoenix! I know you carry similar bullets! Taking Newgate out would be easy if you…”

Nope. Pleasantries and ranks be damned. Cutting off the head of the Marines as he was about to tell you what you should have done is not something any marine should do, but Marco had had it. 

 

“If I had had the time and opportunity to get my gun and aim it at Whitebeard, I still would not have pulled the trigger, and do you want to know why? If I had shot and killed or even just injured Newgate, his entire crew would have turned on the marines. It would have led to an all-out war that would have decimated the town and killed countless civilians.” 

Marco could hear Sengoku try to speak but he gave the Fleet-Admiral no opening as he continued on.

 

“In addition to that, it would have made me and my men the primary enemy of his remaining crew. My men may be strong, but even we cannot handle direct attacks from both Whitebeard and Kaido at the same time. And in case you have forgotten, Kaido is still sending crews to “recruit” me every other week. Involving myself with the Whitebeard pirates more than I already have could create a motive for the two crews to either ally themselves or start a war, both things we want to avoid at all cost. So, do tell me, what was I supposed to do Fleet-Admiral Sengoku Sir?” 

 

While the question was polite enough, the venomous tone was practically dripping with spite as Marco ended his rant. Deafening silence was the only thing in the room as Marco waited for a response. After about a minute of tense silence the snail spoke again.

 

“You handled the situation well Vice-Admiral. I want a written report within the next 24 hours.”

The clank of Sengoku hanging up drained the fight from Marco and he fell back in the chair he had at some point risen from. If this god damn incident lead to another one of the most feared pirates on the sea hunting him he would quit. Sighing loudly, he called out:

 

“You can stop eavesdropping now. He hung up.” 

A sheepish Izo and a terrified Lewis gently opened the door to the office and entered looking like kids who got caught stealing cookies from the jar. As Lewis collected the Transponder snail and moved to leave, Marco had a genius idea. 

 

“As punishment for eavesdropping on a superior’s call, you two will be in charge of writhing up the report on the incident. You herd the Fleet-Admiral, have it done within 24 hours.” 

Leaning back in his chair and ignoring the two marines protests, Marco threw his legs onto his desk and decided to get a few hours sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After the first confrontation with Captain Whitebeard, Marco had run into him and his crew multiple times. However, every single time Marco had arrived on the scene, it would be in the middle of a fight between the pirate and someone else. One memorable meeting was when Marco had stopped a direct clash between Whitebeard and Gol D. Roger. The resulting clashing Haki had knocked out most of the marines, and a good chunk of the pirates, but the civilians had been spared from the explosive force of the clash, so Marco still counted it as a win. However, the first time they met of a battlefield was oddly reminiscent of the first meeting between Tatch and Izo.

 

Marco had his first day off in the last 8 months, and like usual he had decided to leave the ship to get some peace and quiet. Sitting in a diner alongside Izo seemed oddly nostalgic as the crossdresser went through the bags of makeup he had gotten from the market earlier that day. Izo was never as happy as he was out of uniform and covered in makeup. It made Marco feel a bit guilty as the commanding officer that had to force the dress-code on his subordinates.

 

“…you even listening to me Marco?”

Snapping back to the present by Izo’s question Marco realised he had been drifting in thought. He really needed this break.

 

“You were talking about that, err… eyeshadow?”

Izo’s huff told him that he was not even close, but the soft smile that followed told him it didn’t even matter to his second-in-command. 

 

“I’ll go get us some more wine. Try not to fall asleep while I am gone.”

Izo slipped smoothly out from the between many tables and made his way to the counter. It was out of Marco’s sight and in his almost asleep state, Marco did not recognise the presence of the whitebeard pirates as they entered the diner. Izo didn’t notice either, busy inspecting the wine selection behind the counter. But Izo did notice the man that came up to him and threw a hand around his shoulder.

 

“How come a pretty lady like yourself are here all alone? How about I-”

In a split second multiple things happened: Izo drew his gun on instinct and only recognised the pirate after aiming at him. Thatch recognised Izo and took a step back realising he had made the same mistake as he did during their first meeting. Jozu saw a person draw a gun on his brother and threw himself between them, activating his ability to protect him. Edward Newgate himself prepared to take down the threat to his son, and Marco snapped awake more quickly than he had done his entire life. 

 

“Izo put down the gun! We are on break so don’t start a fight!”

The pirates’ eyes all snapped to Marco as he sat by his table, surrounded by Izo’s shopping. The few seconds of distraction Marco had caused gave Izo the time to gather his senses and put down the gun and start apologising to Thatch in his own “Izo” way.

 

“What the hell were you thinking! I would have shot anyone for laying hands on me you buffoon! If I hadn’t recognised you I would have shot you! God damn I need a stronger drink than the juice they call “wine” in this town.”

Izo’s indignant rambling was directed directly at Thatch, as if there was not a wanted pirate covered in diamonds between them. 

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t recognise you and I made the same mistake as last time. I have more of the Sake from last time If you think it will help. I’m sorry please don’t kill me!”

Thatch’s frantic apology and mention of last time seemed to confuse the whitebeard pirates who had not been there during their last “diner get-together”. So much for a quiet evening, Marco thought as he slumped over his table in exasperation. 

 

“Damn straight it helps! How much do you have? I honestly think Marco needs it more than me. You know the drill. Get your ass over there and sit down, I’ll get some cups.”

Then, as if Edward Newgate, one of the strongest pirates in the world, was not standing right beside him, Izo turned back to the counter and called over one of the terrified bartenders and requested three cups for sake. Then he dodged around Jozu, grabbed Thatch by his arm, and dragged him over to Marco’s table as the pirate told his crew not to worry.

 

Thatch and Izo immediately shared their sake and fell into a friendly conversation as Marco quietly sipped his cup of sake. A slightly terrified waitress approached the table and took their orders. The diner offered nothing fancy, but after weeks at sea, any semi-fresh vegetable tasted like heaven. As Thatch and Izo’s conversation turned to new bounties and recent arrests, Marco tuned the pair out and let his mind drift to last week’s capture.

 

Marco had been working tirelessly for 3 weeks to track down and apprehend a slave-trading ship that had been terrorising the locals. While slave-trading was technically not illegal under the world government these slavers had been pillaging villages, and Marco would take any and all excuses to apprehend scum like them. Six days ago, they had successfully caught up with them as they were collecting children from a small town near the calm belt. Marco had let his fury take full control, and once the battle was over only the captain and a handful of his men were left alive. The past five days had then been spent returning the children to their respective villages.

 

“Is there room for one more?” 

Marco’s mind came back to the diner as Edward Newgate joined the table and set down a large bottle of sake. Izo shot Marco a quick questioning gaze as if asking permission to dine with one of the most wanted pirates on the grand line. Squaring his shoulders and looking Whitebeard straight in the eyes Marco reached for his glass.

 

“You are paying my bill.” Marco told him as he threw back his head and downed the remaining sake. 

“You are also refilling my glass with the strongest alcohol you have. It’s the least you can do after all the paperwork you have caused me.”

 

As whitebeard let out one of his booming laughs Marco let his shoulders sink and a small smile creep onto his face. Surrounded by some of the most wanted pirates of the grand line, the vice-admiral felt truly at ease. And as the conversation flowed through subjects of no consequence Marco found that he enjoyed the company of Newgate. However, as the sun started to rise, Marco knew the companionship had come to an end.

 

“Izo. Morning routines start in an hour, we need to leave.”

It really pained Marco to pull Izo back to the ship and away from his new friends. Thatch made Izo laugh and smile in a way Marco had never seen him do before. None of the sharp edges and cold eyes that Izo used when in uniform. Turning to leave, Marco paused and turned his head back towards Whitebeard.

 

“I hope you don’t take this personally, but I am going to have to arrest you if I meet you in uniform.” 

“I would like to see you try son.”

 

Turning his back on Whitebeard, Marco let a grin spread on his face and marched out into the sunrise. Izo was at his right side, but even as Marco’s eyes never left the harbour to the east, he knew Izo was glancing back.


	2. Having a blast

This entire ordeal had been disaster. Not only had Marco’s ship been severely understaffed due to a Celestial Dragon demanding an escort, but the little remaining crew Marco had to work with was overworked and exhausted. In other words, Marco’s crew was nowhere near capable of taking on a direct assault from Kaido’s main fleet.

 

After almost a year and a half of constant ambushes, violent confrontations and “invitations” from smaller groups of Kaido’s fleet, Kaido himself had seemingly lost his patience. The full force of the Beast pirates had cornered the understaffed marine ship. Calling for reinforcements proved futile as no other marines were close enough to help them. Standing at the base of the bowsprit, Izo on his right, surrounded by his exhausted and panicking crew, Marco knew there was only one way out of this situation.

 

“Izo. I leave you in command. Get my men to safety.” 

 

While quiet, the voice carried with it a finality that left no room for argument. A few of the marines were about to protest the order, as they knew that not even the Fleet-Admiral himself could take out the entirety of Kaido’s fleet alone. However, as they prepared to argue Izo shut them all down.

 

“I won’t do your paperwork for you Marco. I expect you to have it done by next week.” 

 

Izo sounded determined and defeated at the same time. He knew that there was no other way to save the crew, and that arguing with Marco would be futile, but he didn’t have to like it. Marco knew that Izo’s request was impossible. But right now, it didn’t matter. And as Marco burst into a blaze of blue flames he turned towards the enemy and took off, letting the piercing cry of the phoenix answer Izo. 

 

Marco knew this was a battle he could not win. He was stalling for time to let his crew escape and taking out as many pirates as he could before he was too exhausted to move. Hopefully, he would be dead by that point. If not, he dreaded the outcome.

 

Angling his wings to catch one of the many winds of the grand line, Marco soared towards one of the smaller ships in the approaching fleet. This particular ship had been firing explosives at the marines during the long chase and It was also sailing next to Kaido’s own flagship. If Marco was going down, he was going out with a bang.

 

Releasing his conqueror's Haki without holding anything back, Marco crashed onto the ship as the weaker pirates collapsed around him. But even as Marco opened the floodgate to his Haki, Kaido had obviously done his research and brought his strongest men to the assault. The commander of the ship didn’t even flinch as he grabbed one of the many grenades in his belt. 

 

Time was of the essence as Marco knew he would not last if the pirates had the opportunity to swarm him. Outnumbered and outgunned, Marco pulled out his pistol. Firing a seastone bullet towards the ships commander, Marco thanked whatever God was out there for Kaido’s obsession with Zoan fruitsas the commander crumbled to the ground before he could pull the pin on the grenade.

 

Feeling the presence of Kaido approaching from the flagship, Marco lunged for the downed commander. However, as he reached him a terrible pain erupted from his left side. Marco cursed himself for his stupidity as a seastone bullet lodged itself in his side. Kaido had been prepared to capture Marco, a Devilfruit user, so of course he would have armed his men with seastone bullets.

 

Falling to his knees next to the downed commander, Marco turned his defiant glare towards the larger flagship. It had moved over to be side by side with the smaller ship Marco had boarded, and Kaido himself was looking down on the futile defiance of the Vice-Admiral. As the fleet moved to surround them, and Kaido moved to enter the battle himself, Marco’s hand moved to the fallen commander’s belt. 

 

Staring defiantly up at Kaido from the deck of the ammunition ship, Marco coated his fist in haki and drove it into the deck, creating a hole through the deck down to the storage below. With a final determined grin, Marco pulled the pin on the grenade he had taken from the commander’s belt and dropped it into the hole. He saw the moment realization hit Kaido, smug victory turned into furious realisation mere seconds before the grenade fell into the storage of gunpowder under deck.

 

As Kaido’s shouts were drowned out by a thundering explotion, Marco’s world erupted into fire and pain, before everything went dark.

 

 

 

Opening his eyes, the last thing Marco expected to see was an endless sea of calm waves. Hell, even opening his eyes was more than Marco had even hoped to expect. The wound on his left side was pulsating where he had been shot, and he could feel burns covering his left arm and leg after the explosion had hit him. His mind was foggy with dehydration and what he assumed was a nasty concussion. 

 

Trying to bring his right hand to aching head brought him only more pain as Marco realised his right hand was wedged between two logs in what appeared to be part of the remains of the ship that he had blown up. Realizing he was stuck brought some urgency back to Marco’s sluggish mind. He was drifting in the ocean, arm wedged in the wreckage of a ship, severely injured and lacking any way to communicate with his allies. As his situation dawned on him, Marco felt his brief relief of being alive fade away.

 

His right hand was wedged so far between the logs that even if he had wanted to get free he wouldn’t have been able to pull it free without breaking his wrist. But considering his right arm was the only thing keeping his half-submerged body from sinking into the depths of the ocean, Marco was quite glad he was stuck, as he knew for a fact he would not have been able to keep a hold on the wood with his fading strength.

 

Bleeding out as he drifted in the ocean. Marco never thought that would be the way he died. A blaze of glory to take down his enemies was more like he planned, but not to take out Kaido. No. He could not die yet. He still had a lot to do before he was allowed to die. 

 

But right now, the only thing he could do was wait, and hope that Izo, and not Kaido, was the one who found him in the end. Letting his dehydrated body slump as best as he could, Marco really hoped he blew up something important on Kaido’s flagship. Feeling a current tug at his numb legs he let his exhaustion claim him as he let his consciousness fade under the burning sun. His last thought being that he hoped Izo didn’t find his corpse. 

 

 

 

Someone was making a ruckus as consciousness slowly trickled back into Marco. He was about to shout at his men to keep quiet, that he was trying to sleep, but when he opened his mouth, seawater flowed in as a wave hit his face. The sudden awakening left him coughing and jerking as the reality of his situation dawned on him once more. However, the ruckus continued, and suddenly an arm wrapped around his waist to heave him up over the top of the waves. But as the hand grasped him, it also found the bullet wound on his side, and Marco screamed, inhaling another wave.

 

Another pair of hands were working on freeing his right hand, prying and nudging it free from between the logs. Once the arm was free, Marco felt the arms manoeuvring him. Someone was swimming while trying to keep Marco’s head over the water. While being dragged through the water, Marco kept trying to pry his eyes open to see if his saviour were the Beast pirates or the Marines.

 

Hearing more voices shout as someone new grabbed a hold of him and began pulling him out of the ocean Marco took a deep, shaky breath, and fought to open his eyes as he felt himself being lowered onto the deck of a ship. Something soft was places underneath his pounding head as he heard someone shouting about not moving him. The sound of rushing feet over the deck blended together with the voices as everything became a loud buzzing that pulsed along with his erratic heartbeat.

 

Finally managing to pry his right eye open, Marco was met with the familiar face of Thatch staring concerned into his face. The soaking wet pirate was saying something, his mouth was moving, but Marco only heard the deafening buzz. A nurse of some kind pushed Thatch out of the way and starts examining his burns, and Marco felt himself passing out again as his eye drifted shut and the buzzing stopped.

 

As Marco came back to consciousness he noted that he felt a lot better than he did the last few times. The pulsating bullet-wound and the burns were replaced by a slight ache in his everything. While his ability healed his physical body, it often left behind phantom pains, especially when it was combined with seastone or head wounds. 

 

Speaking of head wounds, Marco’s head was also a lot clearer, even if it was a bit fuzzy, and an IV next to the bed he was laying in was giving him the liquids he sourly needed after god knows how long he drifted. He was also on a bed, something that was far better than a piece of driftwood or a hard deck.

 

Propping himself up on the bed he tried remembering how he got to said bed, but when his mind came up blank he decided to just accept it. He must have been delirious as he seemed to remember seeing Thatch, but that made no sense. The whitebeard pirates would not have sailed that close to Kaido’s gathered fleet. Hell, no pirates would be crazy enough to get in the way of Kaido’s personal flagship. 

 

But that didn’t matter. Somehow, Marco was in a comfortable bed without any seastone handcuffs, and he was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Sitting up in the bed, Marco’s vision swam before he quickly pulled out the IV. Carefully swinging his legs of the side of the bed and preparing to get up, Marco was startled by the sound of the door opening.

 

“What the hell do you think you are doing out of bed?”

 

A furious Thatch descended on Marco within seconds and tried to force Marco to lie back down. The shock of Thatch’s sudden appearance had left speechless. Apparently, Marco had not imagined Thatch fishing him out of the water. And judging from the frantic hands pushing him back into bed, Marco must have been pretty close to not waking up when they did find him. 

 

“W-what...”

 

Marco intended to ask what was going on, where he was, or why Thatch was here, but the dry rasping of his parched throat left him coughing before he even finished the first word. A glass was shoved into his hand, followed by the command to drink, and Marco never thought water could taste so refreshing.

 

“We intercepted a distress call from Izo, calling for marine backup to help him search for you.” Thatch told the exhausted and confused Marco as he drank slowly. 

 

“We decided to help out, to pay you back for all the paperwork we cause you. But then we found you floating in the ocean on our way to there.”

 

At the mention of Izo, Marco’s memories started straightening out. This had no doubt been the closest Marco had been to death since before he got his devilfruit. He had fully intended to die when he blew up the ship. As his mind wandered back to the explosion, Marco felt the phantom pain of burning flames licking on his left arm. He had been an inch away from death and he hadn’t even fulfilled his mission yet. He had almost thrown everyone’s sacrifice away for nothing … no… it had not been for nothing. It had been for Izo and the crew. It had been worth it. It would have been worth it to die if it meant they were free to go.

 

“Are you ok Marco? Should I get the nurse?” 

 

Thatch’s voice brought him back to the present. He was still alive. Alive and clutching his left wrist in pain while on a pirate ship. He could deal with this. Taking a deep, steadying breath Marco regained a little control before responding.

 

“I’m fine. But Izo I going to kill me after the stunt I pulled.”

 

Thatch let out a short laugh as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed. If Thatch noticed the way Marcos left hand was shaking slightly, he didn’t mention it as he leaned his elbows on the bed.

 

“Mind telling us what kind of stunt it was? We honestly didn’t really know what to expect when we intercepted the distress message.”

 

For a brief moment, Marco contemplated wither he should tell thatch the truth. But after a few seconds he took a deep steadying breath and launched into the story.

 

“Kaido cornered us with his main fleet. In order to buy time for my men to escape I gave Izo the order to escape as I personally charged the fleet. I blew up one of Kaido’s main ammunition ships right next to his flagship. I was planning on flying away before it blew, but someone carried seastone bullets.”

 

The shocked silence that followed was broken only by the sound of running feet on deck above them. As Marco had been talking he had sat up in the bed and was now leaning against the headboard. As the silence stretched longer Marco was about to launch into a more in-depth explanation as Thatch spoke up.

 

“You weren’t kidding. Izo is going to kill you.”

 

Letting out a soft laugh that almost lead to another fit of coughing, Marco swiftly pushed himself off the bed and onto his feet against Thatches worried shouts. The unpleasant energy of the seastone bullet was gone from his side, and his body had healed itself while he had been unconscious. The only thing wrong with him was the exhaustion and the phantom pain, but that was nothing he hadn’t powered through before.

 

“Yes he will. Would you mind giving me a last meal? I don’t know how long it has been since I last ate, but I am starving.”

 

Marco’s stomach chose that moment to growl, and upon hearing the mention of a meal Thatch’s face lit up.

 

“Well luckily for you, I came down to see if you were awake just in case you wanted to join us for dinner. After picking you up we stopped at a small uninhabited island that turned out to be filled with tasty animals. The rest of the crew is preparing for a barbeque on the shore.”

 

The grin that spread over Thatch’s face as he launched into a rundown of the full menu was infectious, and as the pirate helped Marco to his feet, Marco could feel a soft smile spread over his own lips. Putting weight on his left leg proved to make the phantom pain worse, but knowing it would eventually wear off, Marco followed Thatch out of the infirmary. 

 

 

 

The Whitebeard Pirates proved to be even more loud and jovial than Marco had expected. Having met some of the pirates in various diners, Marco thought he had an idea of how loud they got, but those small groups of pirates were nothing compared to the collective chaos of almosrt all 16 division commanders gathered in one place.

 

After exiting the infirmary, Marco had been caught in an endless circle of introductions and questions he didn’t have time to answer before the next introduction came. He was silently thankful for the fact that it was his left hand that had been burned, because if it had been his right hand he would not have been able to shake this many hands.

 

While most of the crew had been out hunting and preparing the feast, Marco had been given a Transponder snail so he could contact his crew and he had been left sitting next to Whitebeard’s enormous empty chair as the captain was helping his sons hunt. The call had not been pleasant. Izo hadn’t been screaming or lecturing Marco like the Vice-Admiral had hoped he would. Izo had been all silent, cold fury and some other emotion Marco did not recognise.

 

Marco had told him where he was and that he was fine. Izo would no doubt come to collect him no matter if Marco said it was better for him to wait for Marco to come to him and not get involved with pirates. It was a constant battle for Marco and his crew to appease Sengoku and the other higher-ups. Letting pirates roam as long as they left the civilians alone was not the true “Justice” of the marines, and Marco had been toeing the line of insubordination for a long time. But Izo would not let something like that stop him from getting Marco back.

 

As Marco sat on the armrest of the empty chair and contemplated how he was going to make this up to Izo he was interrupted by a large figure approaching him. Whitebeard was carrying his bisento and had obviously just returned from his hunting trip as his white clothes were still covered in dirt and leaves. As the large man sat down in his chair he laid the bisento down on the side of the chair and pulled out a large bottle of what Marco assumed to be sake.

 

“ Thatch told me you blew up yourself along with Kaido to let your crew escape.”

 

“Desperate times crave desperate measures Newgate. I did only what was expected of me as the superior.”

 

Edward Newgate’s booming laugh rung out over the shore as the captain downed a large gulp of whatever sake he had in his bottle before offering it to Marco who gladly accepted the drink. Despite knowing alcohol had no effect on him, Marco hoped beyond reason that it would numb the phantom pains on his left side. They would no doubt stay for another few days before disappearing since the seastone bullet had been lodged in him for a long time.

 

“You are a selfish man.”

 

Choking on the drink, Marco set down the bottle and coughed as he turned to look at Newgate’s smug grin. Before he had time to argue, the pirate continued:

 

“A selfish man wants to protect all that which he holds dear. Isn’t it marine protocol that the subordinates cover their commander when he goes into battle? I have met more than one Vice-Admiral who have no trouble sacrificing a few marines to capture a pirate.”

 

Whatever protest Marco had died on his tongue as Whitebeard’s words rang true. Marco was often going directly against orders to preserve his crew. He had always valued lives over some vague notion of “justice” that no one could define. Whether those lives were the lives of his own men, innocent bystanders or the so called “evil” pirates didn’t really matter to him. Lives were lives, and everyone had the right to the life they chose to live.

 

“Selfishness is the trait of a pirate”

 

As Marco was rendered speechless, Whitebeard stood from his chair and began to walk towards the ramp that lead to the shore. From the shouting, it sounded like the food was almost done and the pirates were gathering around the tables. As the infamous pirate-captain Edward “Whitebeard” Newgate, famous for his battles with the Roger-pirates and feared by marines and civilians all over the grand line left, he paused and looked back at Marco.

 

“And stop calling me “Newgate” every damn time we meet, son. Just call me Pops like all my sons.”

 

 

 

 

Partying with the whitebeard pirates was an experience unlike any party Marco had ever experienced. He had seen quite a few of high society parties, and even a few parties among the Marines, but never had he seen this much joy and happiness concentrated in a single place. The pirates sang, danced and drank around an enormous campfire even before the sun had set. 

 

Marco had joined Vista, Jozu and an energetic kid named Haruta at a table, but had declined the offer to play poker, saying he didn’t want to rob his saviours. He did however lend a hand to Haruta, as the kid was thoroughly outplayed by his older crewmates. A few of the pirates that had only ever encountered Marco as an enemy during battle kept their eyes on the potential threat, but when Haruta had enough of their “observing” he invited them to join the game. 

 

But no matter how much he wanted to, Marco could not fully enjoy himself. His mind kept drifting back to Newgate’s words and Izo’s worry. The phantom pains had calmed down quite a lot but they were still there as a constant reminder of why he was here. His distracted mind was the reason Marco did not notice when the marines approached the island.

 

It was not until the 11th division commander, Kingdew, pointed it out that Marco noticed Izo marching towards the party with a squadron of careful marines behind him. Marco got to his feet and walked up to meet his second in command. Bracing himself for Izo’s cold fury as he weaved between the pirates that were now all aware of the Marines approaching them. As Marco stepped out in front of the pirates Izo gave signal to halt to the marines.

 

Izo looked like a mess. His normally perfect hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and the subtle makeup he usually wore in uniform was nowhere to be seen. The rest of the marines all had bags under their eyes and looked like they hadn’t rested in a week. As he reached Izo, Marco began to apologise.

 

“Izo, I’m sorr-“

 

The apology was quickly interrupted as Izo wrapped him in the tightest hug he had felt in his life. The hug was fuelled by a mixture of rage, desperation and relief as Izo buried his fave into the Vice-Admiral’s shoulder. As the shock of seeing Izo like this wore off, Marco wrapped his arms around his best friend and returned the hug with as much emotion as he could muster. 

 

Time seemed to stop as the hug continued, but as the marines became restless Izo broke the hug. The sudden movement caused a few of the pirates to hover their hand over their weapons as they observed the silent hug. For a second, Marco thought he saw tears in Izo’s eyes, but before he could be sure they were gone and Izo was back in control.

 

“You are the most stupid, overdramatic and selfless idiot on this god damn sea! Do you know how many reports I had to write in your name? Fourteen. FOURTEEN! You are NEVER allowed to do anything like this ever again!” 

 

As Izo slipped back into his normal angry tirade Marco felt a small smile spread across his face. Clearly there was nothing to worry about. As Marco threw a glance at the marines he recognised them as his exhausted crew. As they stood there with bags under their eyes and hair in the same messy state as Izo, they smiled as Marco’s eyes fell on each of their faces.

 

“We saw the explosion Boss, we thought you died there a minute”, said Lewis, the communication operative with a smile as his posture relaxed.

 

“You are not getting rid of me that easily. I am perfectly fine.” 

 

As Marco tried to reassure Lewis and the rest of the crew, the pirates were also starting to relax. Thatch, the brave bastard, had moved to the front of the pirates and was about to cut in and join the conversation when Marco made the mistake of saying he was fine within earshot of Izo.

 

“Fine? You claim to be just fine? Marco we both know you are not fucking fine!” 

 

“Izo calm down. I can heal remember? I’m fi-“

 

“Shut it! As long as you are out of commission, I am in charge of everyone’s safety. That includes you, you self-sacrificing moron! I swear to God, one day you are going to-“

 

Izo’s rant was interrupted by Thatch’s voice as the pirate dared to brave the storm that was Izo’s rage. Most of the pirates had turned back to the party when the marines turned out not to be a threat and a few of them had even offered the marines a meal.

 

“What do you mean he isn’t fine Izo? The nurses looked over him and he healed as soon as we dot the bullet out of him.”

 

It was at that moment Marco realised he was fighting a lost battle. Izo would be worrying over him no matter what, but now Thatch would be included in the worrying, and if Thatch’s reaction to Marco getting out of bed was anything to go buy then he would be just as strong willed as Izo.

 

“Bullet? Was it seastone? Of course, it was fucking seastone. God damn it, Marco sit your ass down before I knock you down myself!”

 

Marco had never been a quitter, he had fought his way unto the marines and kept fighting until he was where he was now, but he knew a lost fight when he saw one and carefully sat down by the nearest table. Honestly, his leg was hurting a bit after standing for such a short while, but he was not going to admit that to anyone. Least of all Izo. As Marco sat down Izo started quizzing Thatch about what condition Marco had been in when they had found him.

 

“So… Is he always this mad?”

 

Haruta handed Marco a drink as the young pirate sat down next to him. Thatch was currently describing the injuries in great detail, and Marco welcomed the distraction Haruta provided. Izo had never been a fan of Marco’s powers, claiming it made him reckless and a potential target. However, it wasn’t until after their first encounter with the rookie pirate Doflamingo a few years ago, when Marco had been fully decapitated, that Izo had realised that Marco still felt phantom-pains after a severe injury. 

 

After Izo had realised that his commander did feel the pain from a wound, he had made it his personal mission to reprimand Marco whenever he got hurt. But when he confronted Marco about it, he had been horrified to learn that, that had been a “quick and clean” decapitation, so it had been “nothing to worry about”. The fact that Marco felt the difference between a “good” and “bad” decapitation implied that the Phoenix had some experience with bad decapitations, and Izo really did not want to think about that.

 

“Izo is just worried. You should see him when he is actually mad.”

 

“Wait, that is Izo? The one Thatch have been talking about? I thought he wore make-up and a dress.”

 

Letting out a small laugh, Marco took a sip from the drink Haruta had given him before setting the glass down on the table. 

 

“That would be against the marine’s uniform-regulations.”

 

“You have regulations on how to dress? That’s stupid!”

 

“Yeah… It really is.”

 

 

 

After Izo told Thatch about the phantom pains, Maco was forced to suffer through a 20 minutes lecture by Thatch about hiding injuries, and another 35 minutes lecture from Izo about being an idiot. After they were done with him, they threatened to chain him to the mast with seastone if he as much as stood on his left leg. This lead to the marines spending the night drinking, eating and talking with the pirates as Marco suffered under Izo’s care.

 

The marines gradually let down their guard and joined in the pirate’s fun, and as the sun peeked over the horizon the marines were enjoying themselves along with the pirates around the bonfire. Marco had at some point through the night fallen asleep while resting his head at the table.

 

Izo left the sleeping vice-admiral alone as he gathered his men. Marco was no doubt still exhausted from healing, and Izo really wanted the idiot to let his body rest. As the marines gathered around Izo and prepared to return to their ship, they were interrupted by the approaching forms of Thatch and Whitebeard. 

 

“You are leaving already? 

 

Pretending not to hear the disappointment in Thatch’s voice, Izo turned to face the pirates as he continued barking orders at the small crew before he answered the pirate.

 

“Lewis, go wake Marco. Yeah Thatch we need to get back to a marine base and report back to HQ that Marco drifted to this island where we found him.”

 

As Lewis ran off to the table where Marco was still sleeping, Izo turned away from Thatch. While they had spent more time fighting each other during their many confrontations that they had ever spent drinking together, Izo did consider Thatch one of his closest friends. Even if the free-spirited pirate served as a constant reminder of his own restrictions.

 

“You could stay.”

 

Whitebeard’s statement took the marines by surprise. While the offer was tempting, Izo could never abandon Marco to slowly destroy himself with his self-sacrificing attitude. Izo was about to start arguing when the enormous pirate continued: 

 

“Not just you, but your entire crew if they want to. Any willing child of the sea is welcome to join our family and become my sons and daughters.”

 

“Marco won’t.”

 

Izo’s statement obviously did not come as a shock to Newgate as the large man’s only reaction was a small smile. Lewis chose that moment to return with a tiered looking Marco besides him. Turning his back on the pirates Izo ordered the marines to get going as he himself walked beside Marco to make sure the pace was ok. And without ever looking back, Izo lead Marco back to their ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to come out!  
> Exams, job-hunting and apartment-hunting did in all fairness slow down the creative process, but I could not for the life of me write an ending I was happy with! 
> 
> So I gave up and ended up just posting this chapter that I am not a big fan of. Feel free to point out bad grammar and other things I should fix.
> 
> I do kinda have a plan for where this story is going, but I am debating wether to to with ending A or B so nothing is set in stone. But i have a few more exams coming up, and i need to watch Infinity war for the 3rd time, so don't hold your breath while waiting for the next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and leaving such wonderful comments on my previous chapter!


	3. Slaves

When Izo first met Marco had paid him no mind. They had both been new marine recruits undergoing training on a marine-base on the Grand line and they had been placed in the same sleeping-quarters along with 12 other new recruits with nothing but a hammock and a small chest to keep their belongings in. The cramped room had been filled with bright eyed teens and young adults with fire in their eyes and everything to prove.

 

Izo had joined the marines in order to escape the loneliness on his home island, but when he sat there, stuffed in a cramped room with 13 other he felt even more alone. Izo had quickly been branded as a weirdo because of his makeup, so when the recruits went out to drink and party during their short leave, Izo had remained at the base alone.

 

Or… he had thought he was alone, until he came across Marco in one of the gun ranges. Marco was a strange man. While not particularly skilled with guns or swords, the he was a quick learner. He also proved almost impossible to hit as he darted around his opponents during training, something that frustrated more than a few of his training-partners.

 

Watching the blonde man clumsily shoot at the targets Izo had been struck by how slim he was. His pale, thin arms barely looked like they had never seen a day of hard work in their entire life as he reloaded the gun with untrained fingers.

 

“You are doing it wrong” 

 

Marco had startled at Izo’s sudden comment and had quickly spun around to face him. His grip on the gun had tightened as his knuckles turned white around the grip even if his face didn’t show his surprise

 

“Here let me show you how to do it properly” 

 

Before Marco had a moment to protest, Izo had crossed the distance between them and pulled the gun out of his hand. Izo had shown Marco how to quickly reload the gun and to repay him, Marco had offered to teach him the basics of observation Haki. After then, the two of them would train together regularly. Izo would help Marco with guns and weapons, while Marco would share his skills in unarmed combat and his impressive skills in Haki. 

 

As these training sessions continued, Izo and Marco grew to be close friends. They trained together, ate together and spent what little free time they got together. Marco had been quiet in the beginning, but after a few weeks he had grown comfortable around Izo and Izo had been happy to discover that Marco didn’t have any “wet dreams about some vaguely defined Justice “ as so many new marines held. Marco was just a normal guy who wanted to use his abilities to protect people.

However, it was not until they both were placed in active duty that Izo got a glimpse of Marco’s true fighting abilities. While he had seen Marco fight and use devilfruit ability before during training and some minor confrontations with pirates, he had never seen Marco fight as ferociously as he did when they confronted the pirate rookie Doflamingo.

 

 

 

“Get to your battle stations! We are under attack!”

 

The shout of the vice admiral woke Izo from his restless sleep. He and Marco had been last night’s watch and they had just gone to bed when the attack began. Getting to his feet, Izo saw Marco getting up and rushing up to deck before even putting on a shirt. Grabbing his pistols, Izo followed him towards the deck that had become a battlefield in a matter of seconds. 

 

The fight had been nothing short of a nightmare. Marines turned on each other as Doflamingo manipulated their bodies from his perch in the air, laughing maniacally. It soon became clear that the Pirate had been transporting slaves when he had run into the ship Izo and Marco were serving on as his crew remained behind on his ship to keep the “cargo” under control.  
Watching his crewmates slaughter each other, Izo barely registered Marco talking to him. But as the man burst into flames and took off, the words registered in Izo’s mind.

 

“We need to break his control over the crew. Cover my back.”

 

Swallowing his hesitation, Izo fired his pistols and sent bullets into the weapons of his crewmates. In the chaos of the battle Izo did hit some fingers, but he ignored it and focused his effort on disarming the gunmen, giving Marco a clear shot. And Marco did not let the opportunity pass him by as he launched himself into the pirate, coating his talons in Haki as he tore into the arms of the pirate.

 

And then all hell broke out.

 

Doflamingo let his control over the marines go as he struggled against the more imminent threat of Marco clawing his eyes out as the two of them fell down towards the swarming marines below them. While this happened, Doflamingo’s crew had realised what was happening and had moved to intervene, bringing the ship closer to board the marine-ship and help their captain. 

 

Izo didn’t remember many details from the battle after that. The constant barrage of pirates and the cries of the wounded marines blurred together as the only sound that mattered was the sound of his pistols firing in beat with his heart. However he would never forget the moment he saw Marco get decapitated.

 

He had just boarded the slave ship, hoping to rescue the hostages, when he had heard the shriek of a large bird. Raising his eyes to the sky he was met with the sight of his best friends head falling towards the ground as a Doflamingo swung his strings. For a brief moment Izo could not move as he watched in horror as the blood spurted out of Marco’s neck. For a brief moment, that seemed to last an eternity, Izo was convinced his best friend was dead.

 

But then the headless body came back to life and sent Doflamingo crashing to the ocean with a devastating kick. Blue flames burst from the neck as Marco clumsily used his wings to manoeuvre himself over the marine-ship before he began to fall. 

 

As the final hostages were moved to the marineship, and the pirates retreated as they pulled their captain out of the sea, Izo ran towards Marco where he had crashed against the mast and slumped on the ground.

 

That had been the first time Izo saw Marco take a mortal injury to protect others, and it was after that battle that Izo became aware of the side-effects to Marco’s healing. But Izo also bore witness to another part of Marco that day. His hatred of slavery. 

 

Once the battle was over and the bodies of the fallen was accounted for it became strikingly obvious that Marco’s talons had almost killed more slave-traders than the rest of the marines combined. Brutal and unnecessarily painful slashes that did not kill, but left the pirated to bleed out slowly and painfully. 

 

Marco did not like slavery. And he did not like slave-traders.

 

 

 

 

 

Vice-admiral Marco let out a sigh of relief as he got the last explosive collar off the group of malnourished women. His crew was escorting other slaves out from the dungeons beneath the auction hall they had raided. The women were shaking with both her sobs of joy and from the cold humid air in the dark tunnels. Marco turned to the two marines beside him as he began to remove his shirt.

 

“What are you just standing there for? Give your jackets and shirts to the ones with torn clothing and escort them back to the ship.”

 

The two marines startled to life and immediately let out affirmations as they shed their jackets. They were two of the new crewmembers who recently got transferred from the G-2 base. While they were good marines, Marco didn’t like to get new crewmembers without getting to pick them himself. Not all marines were comfortable with letting pirates go about their legal business uninterrupted as long as they behaved.

 

When the two marines left with the group of women Marco kept going deeper into the cave system. He knew that the slavers would keep the expensive merchandise hidden in the back. As he kept going further and further into the deepest corner of the dungeon he managed to pick up a weak presence ahead of him. 

 

Igniting his left hand, Marco cast a blue light over the small, mouldy cell at the end of the tunnel. In the corner of the cell he could barely make out the slumped down form of a vaguely humanoid silhouette, and as Marco moved his flames he saw the tell-tale colour of blue scales glistening in the light.

 

Trying out the keys from the other cells, Marco had no luck opening the door. Upon touching the door he quickly came to the conclusion that the cell was made of seastone, meaning it would be impossible for him to kick it open. Kneeling down to study the lock, Marco heard the sound of moving shackles in the corner.

 

“Give it up. The door won’t budge without a key.”

 

The raspy voice was almost painful to listen to as the fishman spoke from the corner.

 

“I’m not going to leave you here to die.”

 

“I’m a pirate. If you rescue me it will only be to die alone locked deep in the deepest hell of impel down”

 

Marco took a moment to study the self-proclaimed pirate before he began picking the lock. He seemed to be some kind of shark with blue skin. Marco could not place it, but something about the fishman’s face seemed familiar. Turning his attention back on the lock, Marco continued to work on it until he managed to pry it open. However, just as he started on the chains around the fishman’s legs he was interrupted by Izo making his way through the darkness.

 

“Wow, thanks for lighting the way Marco. Appreciate it. I also love how you disappeared down here alone in an enemy territory, leaving me to herd the civilians and the new transfers.”

 

Cutting Izo of before he could continue Marco did not take his eyes of the lock that tied the chains to the ground.

 

“Is there a reason why you are down here Izo or did you just decide to go for a stroll? Because as you can see I am busy at the moment.”

 

“Well I found some more keys on one of the guards and figured they might be useful."Izo said with a smile. It was however a short-lived smile as he then continued: "You also have direct orders from Fleet-admiral Sengoku to return to Marineford.”

 

The drastic shift from jovial complaining to the deadpan statement snapped Marco’s gaze away from the chains and over to his second in command. Izo’s grim expression confirmed the seriousness of the situation. Sengoku had been gradually transferring more and more new marines onto Marco’s ship while spreading the ones loyal to Marco all around the seas. It was obvious he was trying to tighten his control on the vice-admiral. If this continued…

 

“Well then, I suppose we will have to hurry then. Wouldn’t want to keep the fleet admiral waiting.”

 

Standing up and turning his back on the pirate, Marco strode past Izo back out the way he had come.

 

“And leave the key Izo. We have no use of the key to an empty cell, do we?”

 

As Marco kept walking Izo and the pirate locked eyes. Dropping the key right by the fishman’s hand, Izo sent him a smirk that rivalled that of a shark before turning to follow Marco.

 

“Yeah, you are right. An empty cell in an empty dungeon is not worth anyone’s time.”

 

 

Despite what he had said down in the prison-cell, Marco did not hurry back to Marineford. No, he took his sweet time personally escorting the freed slaves to a local marine-base where they could stay until ships departed for their home islands. Izo liked to poke fun at him for being petty and being slow out of spite, but Marco had a plan. 

 

After giving the order to escort the slaves and go directly against the Fleet-admiral’s orders, Marco had been keeping his eyes on his crew. By the time they delivered the former slaves he knew exactly who on the ship he could trust if Sengoku gave the order to turn on Marco. And the number was a worryingly high percentage of the current crew.

 

The trip to Marineford was relatively uneventful. No trip on the grand line was ever truly “uneventful” but after years of crossing it anything less than a powerful Knock up stream was considered “uneventful”. When they arrived on Marineford Marco gave his men free reigns to do what they wanted for the rest of the day before bracing himself for the upcoming meeting with Sengoku.

 

Izo had offered to come with him, as moral support if nothing else, but Marco had refused him to come. Thus, Marco was all alone when he entered the Fleet-admiral’s office. It was a long, square room with a desk that was overflowing with paperwork in the other end. By the desk sat Sengoku in his full uniform while next to him stood a goat that was chewing on what looked to be an important rapport.

 

“You ordered my ret-”

 

“I know what I ordered soldier! However, I am not sure you know what it meant.” 

 

Sengoku cut Marco off as he stood from the desk and made his way around it.

 

“I ordered you to get back to HC as soon as possible. ASAP! Yet you spend over a week on escorting some civilians that could be left in the hands of your subordinates.”

 

Marco knew Sengoku would be angry and had prepared himself for the lecture. As The imposing fleet-admiral approached him Marco stood his ground, refusing to lower his gaze. 

 

“In addition to that, I have reliable sources that tell me one of the whitebeard-pirates was being held as a slave in the auction house you raided, yet no arrest was made.”

 

Marco almost let surprise flicker on his face when Sengoku told him, and it was only through his many years of training that he kept his face uninterested. Thinking back, it would make a lot of sense. Marco had most likely recognised the pirate’s face form one of the many whitebeard-crew posters he had spent an unnecessary long time looking over. The only shark-fishman he could think of was Namur, the eight-division commander. 

 

“I assure you sir, we found no pirates. I personally inspected the deeper levels and I only encountered empty cells. If you-”

 

“Your personal assurance does not hold up anymore Marco.”

 

There was no audible anger in Sengoku’s voice, and somehow that frightened Marco more than he liked to admit. 

 

“People higher up than me are worrying that you are a loose cannon. They worry that you are sympathising with pirates. They worry that Whitebeard have succeeded in recruiting you.”

 

Under his bored mask, Marco could feel the panic creeping closer. If someone higher than Sengoku was involved, he had no doubt that at least one celestial dragon was involved. Struggling to come up with an explanation that could explain why he did not arrest Whitebeard and his crew yet fought them regularly, Marco was interrupted yet again by Sengoku’s booming voice.

 

“But that is not why you are here today. I ordered you to come here today to put an end to your crusade against slavers. The world government is trying to gain control over the slave market, and to do that they wish to ally themselves with the pirate known as Donquixote Doflamingo. He has agreed to accept the title of warlord on the condition that his slave-ships and business are left untouched.”

 

“It is the duty of a marine to protect the people. If he abducts and sell women and children I can’t simply stand by and not-”

 

“It is your duty to follow orders!”

 

The silence that flooded the room after Sengoku’s final outburst was heavier and more suffocating than the feeling of falling in the sea. With barely contained rage, Marco balled his hands into fists as he gritted out a acidic “Understood” between his teeth.

 

“Good. Now get the hell out of my office and stop giving me paperwork.”

 

Without another word Marco left the office, refusing to meet the gaze of the worried marines in the nearby offices. Doflamingo was getting the status of a warlord. Someone was suspecting him of collaborating with Whitebeard. Marco’s time was running out quickly and he knew it.

 

Upon returning to the ship, Marco was greeted by Izo who handed him a bottle of sake as they leaned on the railing and watched a large battleship leave the port as the sun sunk beneath the horizon. They spent a long moment sharing the quiet of the evening as they used to do back during training.

 

“Are you happy here with the marines, Izo?”

 

“I would follow you into any battle you can imagine Marco, you know that.”

 

“That’s not what I asked you. Are you happy?”

 

And as the silence that followed answered the question, Marco pushed off the railing and headed towards his personal quarters. 

He had a lot of work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is currently 2:30 here. I need to get up early today. And i am writing Fanfiction... Yeah.
> 
> I'm sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter. I have finally decided to go full AU, so brace yourselves.  
> As always, english is not my native language and this fic is mostly my 2am ramblings so if you se any spelling mistakes or other errors, point them out so i can fix them! Constructive criticism is also very welcome.
> 
> But also WOW HOLY HELL! You guys! The fic has 1000 hits, 80 kudos and most importantly 29 comments!!! (Most of the comments are my own replies, but you all say such nice things that I want to thank you all again!)  
> Thank you all soo muck for taking time to read my mess!


	4. A secret message

Izo had rarely seen Marco truly worried. The man constantly hid behind his bored mask when dealing with other marines, and when a rare glimpse into his emotions came it would be because he was proud of his crew’s accomplishments or exasperated by the paperwork. 

 

But the first out of the few time Izo had seen him worried was when they were ordered to escort a celestial dragon from Marineford to Mariejois. Marco had hidden it well, but the entire trip he had been on edge. 

 

Once they dropped the Celestial dragon off, Izo had confronted Marco about it. Marco had masterfully made the excuse that he was worried they would be attacked and be unable to protect the noble. To everyone else it had been an entirely reasonable reason excuse, but Izo knew it was a lie. Marco had escorted important nobility before, yet Izo had never seen him this worried.

 

Yet today Marco had that undeniable tension in his shoulders as Izo watched him exit his office. More of their crewmates had been forcefully transferred and replaced by new marines. By now, Izo was the only original crewmember there, and he was worried he would be transferred as well.

 

Marco had been ordered to remain om Marineford while the warlords met in Mariejois. It was pretty obvious that it was an attempt to keep him from complicating the negotiations. Sengoku knew perfectly well that Marco would not stop hunting slavers just because Doflamingo became a warlord.

 

As Marco and his crew remained in the harbour orders came one by one. One after another, Marco’s most loyal men were transferred to other ships and bases while Marco got assigned new subordinates. Sengoku was thinning out his loyalties, yet he was keeping Izo around. 

 

Grabbing a seashell from his drawer, Marco knew that he was running out of time and opportunities. If he was to do something, he had to do it soon. Exiting his office, he located Izo with haki and started to track him down.

 

Normally, Izo would stay by the gun ranges when he had time off during their visits to Marineford, but this time Marco’s second in command had remained close to the ship at all times. Looking up to the crows-nest, Marco let a small smile adorn his face as he saw Izo keeping watch. Izo was not easy to fool and Marco had no doubt that the crossdresser had figured out something was wrong on his own.

 

Marco let the flames of the phoenix consume him as he took flight and landed on the railing next to his closest friend. Izo didn’t flinch but merely scooted to the side, giving Marco space to transform back to a human and sit down. For a while they sat there, watching the sunset in silence like they had done many times before. 

 

Marco had always liked watching the sun set behind the sea. It reminded him that he was free. But now, trapped in Marineford, powerless to watch as his crew, his family, was torn from him, the sunset in the distance served only as a taunting reminder of his captivity. Without taking his eyes of the red sky, Marco spoke.

 

“I need a favour from you Izo. And I need you to trust me.”

 

“You don’t need to ask me to trust you Marco. I would put my life on the line for you.”

 

And Marco knew that. He knew that if Izo deemed it necessary he would give his life for Marco. He knew that if push came to shove, Izo would not hesitate to take a bullet for him and give up his own hopes and dreams to fight for Marcos. He knew that all to well.

 

“I need you to deliver a message to Whitebeard from me as quickly as possible.”

 

At these words Izo finally turned away from the sunset and studied Marcos face. The undeniable tension was still there around the Vice-Admirals eyes, but there was a determination that had not been there before. As Marco turned to meet Izo’s eyes he pulled out the seashell from his pocket.

 

“I need you to get this tone-dial to Whitebeard without anyone else hearing it as quickly as possible. I want you to stay to make sure Edward Newgate personally hears what it says. Will you do this for me?”

 

Studying Izo’s face as he spoke, Marco could see the conflict within Izo. There was no doubt that Izo wanted to stay by Marco’s side, but Marco would not ask him to leave if it was not important. As he reached his decision, Izo took the shell from Marco’s hand.

 

“I will. Whitebeard was last spotted near the G5 base. There is a supply ship departing for the base in 3 hours.” 

 

Standing up as he prepared to go gather what he needed for his mission, Izo turned his back on Marco and cast one final glance at the horizon, where the sun had almost faded away. With his hand on the ladder down to the deck, Izo quietly said:

 

“Stay safe Marco. If you get into trouble the paperwork is going to be a nightmare.”

 

As Izo climbed down, Marco let a sad smile adorn his face. Watching his last ally prepare for his secret departure, Marco knew he was alone. Nobody would be able to help him, but nobody else could get hurt. As the sun sank below the horizon and the sky turned dark, Marco began to plan his next move.

 

 

Izo hated that Marco sent him away on a mission when the idiot was obviously worried about something, but he understood that Marco would only as him to do something like this if it was absolutely necessary. So, when the time came he snuck aboard the supply ship to G5. 

 

For 2 days, Izo kept himself hidden amongst the cargo and when the ship halted it’s journey on a small island due to a bad storm he took his opportunity and snuck out. The ship would travel directly to the main G5 base from here, and Newgate would have no reason to get too close to a marine-base.

 

Dressed in his normal kimono and covered in makeup, Izo took shelter in a tavern as he waited for the storm to pass. He kept his eyes and ears open and listened intently for any news about the Whitebeard crew. Tracking down the Whitebeard crew had always been an accident when he and Marco had run into them, or perhaps the pirates were tracking them, but it was going to be a challenge to find them without news from marine scouts.

 

The storm took another day to clear and while there were no reliable sources, there were some rumours about some whitebeard pirates on an island closer to the calm belt. Searching the harbour, Izo found a small fishing boat that was headed for the island and in exchange for manual labour and a hefty sum of money he was allowed to join it.

 

The trip was a nightmare in a ship too small to reliably handle the storms of the grand line, but the small boat did make it to the island after 2 days. It had been 5 days since he left Marco. Who knew what the reckless idiot was up to. But Izo didn’t have time to stop and worry.

 

Making his way into the only village on the island Izo began to ask around for information about the whitebeard pirates. It soon became apparent that they had been here a few days ago, but had left because of a scheduled marine patrol yesterday. At these news, Izo had tried to find anyone who knew where the Pirates were going, but when nobody could tell him he had given up.

 

Sighing heavily Izo sat by the edge of the harbour and stared out at the waves. No fishing boat would leave for the next 4 days, and by then the whitebeard crew would be long gone. And even if they stayed put, Marco would not stay put. Izo knew that whatever it was that was worrying him Marco would not just idly sit by and do nothing about it.

 

As the tide came in and the wave tops licked at the bottom of Izo’s sandals a couple of kids ran past playing with wooden swords and shouting about pirates and marines as they laughed. Cracking a small smile Izo watched the kids run down the harbour and annoy a few fishermen. In their game the pirates were the bad guys and marines the good guys and wouldn’t it have solved a lot of problems if reality was that simple.

 

Chuckling to himself Izo did not notice the figure approaching him before the person sat down beside him.

 

“I never thought I would see you again.” 

 

Snapping to attention and reaching for his gun on instinct, Izo’s eyes fell on the fishman from the cell in the auction house him and Marco had raided. Said fishman was currently holding his hands in the air with the expression of someone who feared for his life etched deep in his face.

 

“Wow wow! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you! I just never got to thank you properly and I didn’t think I would ever see you again!”

 

Removing his hand from the gun in his kimono Izo let the sudden burst of adrenaline leave his system as the sighed heavily and slumped where he sat on the edge of the harbour.

 

“Sorry I’m just a bit on edge right now. It’s good to see you without chains. It suits you.”

 

The fishman gave what would be the shark equivalent of a grin, and while it was slightly unnerving to have those enormous teeth bared at him Izo was happy to see that the man’s spirit was not broken. Slave tradershad broken many strong men before him after all. 

 

“Well I have to say, this getup suits you more than the uniform did. Where did you leave it?”

 

This time it was Izo’s turn to grin however, the grin that spread across Izo’s face was just as sharp as the shark’s smile, if not sharper. The grin did not reach his eyes and they conveyed the frustration he felt at his situation.

 

“I am currently on a secret mission against the orders of the Fleet-admiral himself to track down and deliver a message to one of the most wanted pirates on the grand line. So I left the uniform behind.”

 

Laying down on his back and huffing in frustration as the clouds above him drifted lazily Izo continued in a tiered and worried tone before trailing off.

 

“I am pretty sure it won’t be there when I return.”

 

As a moment of silence passed by, the fishman stared intently at Izo before he spoke.

 

“You would not happen to be named Izo, would you?”

 

Sitting up again Izo sent him a furrowed his brows and stared suspiciously at the pirate. His fingers were itching to grab his gun, but he kept them still.

 

“How do you know my name?”

 

“Because Thatch always goes on and on about his crossdressing marine friend with questionable loyalties to the marines.” 

 

In the two seconds it took for Izo’s mind to catch up to the words he heard the pirate was grinning wider than ever. Once the realisation hit him Izo let out a hysterical laugh as the tension in his shoulders finally slipped away. Of all the pirates in the world he could end up saving from slave-traders, of course it would be a whitebeard pirate. Gasping for breath between his fits of laughter Izo managed to choke out:

 

“Then you know where he is? You can take me to Whitebeard?”

 

And when the sharkman’s grin grew impossibly wider Izo came to realise that today might just be his lucky day.

 

 

After calming his breathing and finally being able to catch a deep breath again Izo had insisted that they set out for whitebeard’s ship immediately. The pirate, who introduced himself as Namur, had quickly given in to Izo’s demands and together they had found an old dingy for sale. Buying it and a coil of the strongest rope available, Izo found himself clinging to a dingy pulled by a fishman as he used a vivre card to track the Moby dick.

 

The tone dial sat heavily in his pocket as he got soaked by the cold waves of the grand line. There had to be a winter island close by to make the ocean this cold, but Namur did not once falter, only pausing to come up and get directions from Izo. As the sun sunk below the horizon on the fifth day since Marco gave him his mission the Moby Dick came into view.

 

The ship was anchored by a winter island, and judging by the sounds from the deck the pirates had just anchored and were shouting directions about the sails and who would take watch. The booming laugh of their captain could be heard even out on the dingy

 

As Izo let the relief of an almost finished mission flood his senses he suddenly became aware of how exhausted he was. During the last 5 days Izo had spent two of them hiding, and another two doing hard labour on a fishing boat. Sleep had not come easy to him as he worried about his mission and his friend. Now, on top of all of that, he was drenched in freezing water and quickly approaching the finish line. 

 

Approaching the ship, the night’s watch called out and in a matter of minutes the crew was battle-ready and on deck. As Izo began to worry if they would open fire on him Namur jumped out of the water and joined him in the dingy, shouting greetings to his crew. 

 

The resulting chaos passed Izo by in a haze as they made their way to the ship. As Izo was hauled onto the deck he noted that he was trembling like a leaf in autumn, and when the pirate that had hauled him over the edge of the railing let him go he felt his legs give out beneath him.

 

Had it not been for the quick hands of Thatch he would have fallen flat on his face, but luckily his friend caught him just as his legs gave out. He must have been more exhausted than he thought. Good thing Marco was not here, he would never let Izo live it down if he was the one to overwork himself for once.

 

Izo’s mind snapped back to reality as a thick blanket was draped over his shoulders and he was herded towards the blissfully warm dining hall. He was pushed into the chair closest to the ovens in the kitchen and not even a second passed before a steaming hot cup of hot chocolate was pushed into his hands by a worried Thatch.

 

Glancing around, Izo’s eyes fell on Namur as he was surrounded by his crewmates in what could only be described as the biggest and most chaotic group hug in history. Letting a smile cover his blue lips, Izo took a sip of the hot beverage as his fingers shivering started to steady themselves.

 

“You know, for someone lecturing their friends about personal safety you sure as hell can’t take care of yourself.”

 

Turning to his right where Thatch was sitting with his own cup of hot chocolate Izo let the small warm smile grow to a full smile. Playfully elbowing the pirate in the side Izo looked back to Namur who currently looked like he was drowning in the bodies of his crewmates. Following his gaze Thatch let a similar smile adorn his own face.

 

“Namur has been missing for weeks. We had been searching nonstop when we came across a farmer that told us he had seen a fishman fitting Namur’s description in the dungeons of the auction house he was held in. But he said the place was raided by marines and that any pirate was no doubt arrested. We are all relieved to have him home.”

 

As Thatch spoke, Namur managed to break free from the hug and extracted himself from the pile that gradually was becoming a party. The fishman made his way over to thatch and Izo and plopped down in a chair on Izo’s left side.

 

“It’s true. I was captured by slave traders, but the marines that raided the place didn’t arrest me. Hell, Izo here even pretended like he could not see me. The Vice-Admiral left the key to my chains in my cell and left.” 

 

And just as Thatch laughed and jokingly slapped Izo on the back the moment of relaxation and calm was broken at the mention of Marco. Quickly locating Edward Newgate where he was seated at the table in the end of the dining hall Izo shot to his unsteady feet, letting the soft blanket fall from his shoulders. 

 

“Wow Izo sit down! You just collapsed you need rest!”

 

Ignoring Thatch’s protests, Izo Marched as determinedly as his shaky legs could carry him towards Whitebeard. Meeting the captain’s eyes with a straight back and determined eyes Izo became aware of all the eyes in the room on him as he stopped in front of the enormous man.

 

“I have a message from Marco. He told me to deliver it quickly and to make sure you got it personally.”

 

Holding out the tone-dial Izo felt his legs shake as he fought to keep standing. When Whitebeard finally reached out and took the shell Izo felt relief flood his senses as he stumbled backwards three steps into an empty chair. For a moment the enoutmous man studied the comically small shell in his hand before he let out a laugh.

 

“Well we would not want to keep the Vice-Admiral waiting now, would we? Everyone but the division commanders clear out.” 

 

At their captains booming command the crew reluctantly began to leave the room and the commanders gathered closer. Izo recognised some of them from their previous meetings, but at this point he was honestly to tired to care. As the last of the crew left the room and shut the doors behind them Whitebeard turned back to Izo.

 

“Do you know what it says?”

 

“No. But it can’t be good.”

 

A frown decorated thatch’s face as he draped the blanket back over Izo’s shoulders.

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Marco was called back to Marineford and ever since he met with Sengoku he has been worried about something. At the same time the crew have been transferred to the furthest corners of the seas and replaced by Sengoku’s loyal dogs.”

 

Trailing off Izo realised that he might have let a bit of his hatered bleed into the statement, but judging from the faint smiles on most of the pirates faces his feelings towards Sengoku would not be a problem.

 

“Well then, we better get the bad news over and done with.”

Pressing the small button on the shell, Whitebeard put the device down on the table in front of him as Marco’s voice started playing. 

“Edward Newgate. I sent Izo to bring you this message in order to ask you a favour.  
You are a good pirate, an even better man, and the only one I can ask to do this.”

As marco’s voice filled the room Izo was split between relaxing to the sound of his friend’s voice and playing attention to the message. However as he listened Izo heard a defeated tone in marco’s voice he had never before heard. Pulling himself free from the comfortable embrace of rest, Izo heard Marco swallow heavily before stating his request.

“Please take care of Izo in my stead.”

And just like that Izo’s world shattered. With his eyes wide, body numb and mind in a state of shock Izo managed to drag his eyes away from the tone-dial and up to meet the unreadable eyes of Newgate. From there his eyes turned to the worried yet confused eyes of Thatch. However, before Izo could say anything, the tone-dial spoke directly to him in Marco’s defeated voice.

 

“I’m sorry Izo, but I knew you would not leave my side without an important reason. Sengoku sent the rest of my men away, but he keeps you at my side. He hopes to use you as leverage against me.”

 

Izo was vaguely aware of someone prying the hot cup from his hands before he could crush it, but it was unimportant. Everything was unimportant compared to the message playing from the shell.

 

“As long as you remain by my side you are in danger and I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me. You would stand by me no matter what I do, and I am about to do something terribly stupid. I won’t let you die fighting my ghosts Izo.”

 

As Izo was left in a state of shock the message turned back to Whitebeard.

 

“Newgate, you called me selfish the last time we spoke. I guess this proves you were right.  
Please, honour my last selfish wish and take care of Izo. He never suited the marine uniform anyways.”

 

And with a quiet click, the recording ended, leaving Izo to try to hold together the shattered remnants of his world as the words “My last selfish wish” circled around in his confused and conflicted mind. On one hand, he was filled with rage. Rage at Marco for lying and sending him away. Rage at Sengoku for pushing Marco’s hand and using Izo as Marco’s weakness. And rage at himself for not realising what was going on.

 

On the other hand, Izo was worried. Worried because the message mentioned “his last wish” as if Marco would not live to wish more. Worried that Marco’s voice sounded so defeated, like he had already accepted that he had lost. And worried about the “ghosts” that Marco had mentioned he would die fighting.

 

As Izo tried to wrap his head around the message he just heard someone grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him. Turning his unseeing eyes on Thatch Izo realised that he was saying, no, rather he was shouting something. As Izo realised that he could only hear the alarmingly quick beating of his own heart the voice penetrated his mind.

 

“You need to breath Izo! Slow, deep breaths. Come on! Breath!”

 

As he tried pulling in a deep breath, Izo realised he was hyperventilating and that someone was shouting for a nurse. Focusing his mind on the simple act of breathing he managed to drag in a few deep breaths and Thatch stopped shaking him. He realised that he was probably panicking around the same time a nurse did appear and pushed a needle into his arm right before everything went dark and the world faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter this time, but it is 2:00 and I was motivated.  
> I also updated a lot quicker this time, so yeah. That's an accomplishment. This was one of the original scenes that made me want to write this AU, and I hope I did it justice.  
> I hope you liked the mostly Izo chapter in my Marco fic. It was necessary! 
> 
> Also, everyone say thank you to Tabby! The wonderful commenter that helps me with finding spelling-errors and grammar mistakes!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting on this fic!


	5. The plan

6 days earlier

 

Watching Izo leave was one of the hardest things Marco had ever done. While it was a relief that Izo would not be in danger, the crushing feeling of loneliness almost made Marco regret his decision. But it could not be helped. Marco had started this war on his own and he would not let Izo get hurt in it.

 

Watching the supply ship headed for the G5 HQ leave port and sail away Marco knew his time to act was short. It would be just 3 days until the warlord-meeting would in Mariejois, and no more than a week until Izo would finish his mission. Before he could make his move, there was a lot to be done.

 

The arrival of Doflamingo would complicate his plans. Crocodile, Mihawk and Moria didn’t showed up to most meetings, but a new warlord would most likely lure them out. Jinbei and Kuma would always show up and most certainly now that someone new would join their ranks. Boa Hancock would rather be anywhere but Mariejois, but she would most likely be willing to stand by for Marco’s plan.

 

If Doflamingo, a slaver and general bastard, weren’t coming Marco would have been able to convince Boa to join the meeting, but asking her to sit around the same table as a slaver would be like asking whitebeard to kill his sons. It would not happen.

 

Jinbei was not a big fan of slavers either, after all, Jinbei had been part of Fisher Tiger’s crew. But he would be able to shut up for a couple of hours and just ignore the pink bastard for the sake of the plan. At least Marco hoped so.

 

Now there remained the biggest hurdle of the plan. Marco needed to inform the warlords that the plan was in action without making Sengoku suspect anything. A few weeks ago that would be as easy as asking Lewis to give him a secure channel, but Lewis was currently stationed in a base somewhere in the coldest part of north blue and spies were listening in on any call Marco made.

 

As the supply ship carried Izo into the horizon, Marco turned and headed for his office. There was work to be done.

 

 

 

Present day

 

When Izo woke up he was all kinds of confused. He did not recognise the roof above him, nor did he recognise the mattress below him. As he laid there the pounding in his head subsided a bit and the memories of what he assumed was last night started trickling in. And oh boy hadn’t that been fun.

 

Groaning, Izo sat up and rubbed his eyes surprised to find that his makeup was gone. While it was nice of the pirates to take care of him as exhaustion and shock consumed him, it was still humiliating. Locating his kimono on a chair by the bed, Izo was relieved to find that it was dry.

 

Last thing Izo knew he had been drenched, so it had obviously been a while since he was sedated. Or fainted, he was not really sure. Putting on the kimono, Izo made his way out of the room he was in. He would not sit here and do nothing while his best friend got himself killed in whatever stupid stunt he decided to pull. However, as soon as he pulled the door open he was met with the startled face of Thatch.

 

“Izo! You are up. I was just bringing dinner to see if you wanted some.”

 

As he spoke Thatch held up the tray in his hands where a bowl of soup was neatly balanced. For a moment Izo wanted to tell him he didn’t have time to eat, he had to get back to Marineford, but unlike Marco Izo was able to recognise then his body needed rest. And the wonderful scent of the soup also helped him with his decision-making.

 

As Thatch lead him back to the bed and gave him the tray Izo weighed his options. On one hand, Marco had essentially given him a way out of the marines. He had been given the option to join the whitebeard pirates, and if Izo knew the captain like he thought he did then there would be no objections if he did join them.

 

On the other hand, Izo had sworn to stay by Marco’s side no matter what. Anything did include even if Marco decided to send him away. And even if it did not include that specific scenario, Marco was still his friend and Izo would not abandon him.

 

“Before you decide on what to do next pops want to talk to you. So, stop staring at the soup and eat it before it goes cold.”

 

Thatch’s voice was startling yet comforting as Izo was brought back to the moment. Giving Thatch a small but genuine smile, Izo brought a spoonful of the soup to his lips. As the warmth and flavour of the soup hit Izo’s taste buds he felt a sense of calm settling in his stomach. 

 

It was almost funny how comforting good food and a silent companion was. Once the bowl was empty Izo put it down beside him and got back to his feet. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself for the conversations to come Izo turned to Thatch.

 

“Would you mind showing me the way to your captain? I want to get all of this mess over with as soon as possible.” 

 

Thatch gave a nod and gathered the tray of the bed as Izo got on his feet and they left the room. Izo paid little attention to the route that lead him to the deck, and when Thatch opened the door and let the fresh sea breeze hit Izo’s face it was no longet the biting cold of a winter island.

 

Making his way to Whitebeard’s seat Izo was surprised to see that the ship had set sail and had left the winter island behind. He was about to ask Thatch if they were in a hurry, but before he could the booming voice of Whitebeard washed over the deck.

 

“It’s good to see you are up Izo! Come over here, we have a lot to talk about.”

 

While his voice sounded relieved that Izo was up, it also lacked the usual relaxed and laid-back tone Izo had grown accustomed to. Making his way over to the captain and a handful of the commanders Izo could sense the tense atmosphere around them. Then his gaze fell on the slightly crumpled newspaper in Jozu’s hand and Izo knew where the tension came from. Without taking his eyes of the newspaper Izo asked the only question that mattered:

 

“What has Marco done?”

 

 

3 Days earlier

 

Marco had not slept at all in the 3 days since Izo left, instead spending the nights preparing for any possible outcome of the plan. He had managed to sneak out unseen and make contact with Boa, warning her of the complications in the plan and the rushed execution of said plan. She had not been happy, but she had given the affirmative that she would be helping out, and that was all Marco cared about. 

 

It had not been easy getting out without anyone noticing. His new crew would constantly report back to Sengoku about his whereabouts and activities, and the Fleet admiral had clearly informed them that “sleeping” was not something Vice admiral Marco did. In the end, Marco had told everyone to leave his office and called Lewis on a tapped line. 

 

To satisfy the people listening in on his call he made some small talk with Lewis before asking him is he would be so kind as to listen to a written report he had written. When Lewis agreed, Marco had used a tone dial to play a recording over the line while he snuck out of the window to contact Hancock.

 

He hadn’t had a lot of time, but he had made it back just as the recording was ending so his cover was not blown yet. He did however have to pretend like he cared about Lewis’s good advice. 

 

Contacting Jinbei turned out to be a lot harder than contacting Hancock. The fishmen pirates had already arrived in Mariejois, and they were under constant surveillance, so it proved impossible to contact him secretly. When it became obvious that stealth would not help him, Marco had started preparing a distraction.

 

Under the guise of being bored and having nothing better to do, Marco had helped out during the inspections of the other ships in the harbour. He had insisted that when pirates, warlords or not, were gathering in Mariejois the ships should be armed and ready for any attack. 

 

By using his well-known distrust of Doflamingo as an excuse Marco was able to inspect the weapon- and gunpowder-storages of more than six ships, and in every single one he hid a timed dial that would release a small spark. If that didn’t cause a distraction then nothing would.

 

On the morning of the 3rd day since he sent Izo away, Marco put on his most decorated uniform. He gathered a small stack of paperwork, a few dials and a baby transponder-snail before he left undetected out the window of his office.

 

The meeting would start in a few hours, but it was a long way to fly from Marineford to Mariejois. As the sun rose out of the sea the quiet harbour of Marineford began buzzing to life. Quickly and silently Marco spread his wings and let the wing carry him into the clouds that hid his flames from any curious marine.

 

One of the many benefits of having the senses of a bird was the magnetic sense that helped him navigate. A log-pose was still the most reliable way of navigating, but when flying from one island to the next, Marco could navigate well enough to know the general direction, and when you were aiming for something the size of the red-line a general direction is all you would need.

 

By the time Marco could see Mariejois the meeting was already well underway. All the seven warlords except for the pirate empress Boa Hancock had decided to show up, something that left Sengoku constantly on edge.

 

The Fleet admiral had never been this frustrated with anyone in his life, and he had eaten lunch with Garp for years! The so called “fearsome pirates” bickered and fought like children on a playground. Worst of all were Crocodile and the newcomer Doflamingo. For some reason the former hated the latter from the moment they first met, and Doflamingo took that as a personal challenge to see just how far he could push the man before he snapped. 

 

As Sengoku tried to keep the meeting civil he briefly wished that something important would come up and end this train-wreck of a meeting, anything at all! However just as he realised the troubling implications of that wish and was about to take it back something did come up.

 

That something was in the shape of a burning bird landing on the balcony and transforming into the Vice-admiral he had explicitly ordered to remain in Marineford until this meeting was over. As the warlords all turned towards the newcomer Sengoku didn’t get the chance to ask Marco what in the seventh level of hell he thought he was doing before the blonde slammed down a stack of papers at the table.

 

“What do you think you ar-“

 

“This is my official resignation. I cannot blindly follow orders from the same organisation that employs slavers and pirates. Now if you will excuse me…”

 

Before Sengoku, or anyone else for that matter, had the time to react Marco pulled out a dial and pressed the button, releasing an explosion. The blast threw Sengoku off his feet and made the roof crumble down on the warlords.

 

Marco knew the dial would not be powerful enough to kill any of the Warlords, but he hoped Jinbei had gotten his message and took the opportunity to leave the meeting. As the dial exploded, Marco made sure to spread his wings wide and burn brightly to catch the attention of all guards and marines that came to investigate the explosion. Once he was sure that he had been seen by at least 10 people, Marco turned straight back towards Marineford and took to the skies once again.

 

As the warlords and Sengoku dug themselves out from the remains of the roof, Sengoku demanded to know where the phoenix had headed. A terrified marine had informed him of Marco’s heading and just like that Sengoku had ordered all available marines to set sail for Marineford within the hour. And when an hour passed, and the distress-messages from Marineford began pouring in about six ships busting into flames Sengoku know exactly where Marco had fled to.

 

However in reality Marco was circling in the clouds far above Mariejois as he waited for the marines to leave. In their hurry to catch up to the fleeing Marco, the marines had forgotten to keep Mariejois under as heavy guard as usual, leaving it wide open for Marco to circle back around and land once they left. 

 

Landing by the moving walkway Marco rushed forwards. Time was of the essence as every moment spent resting was one less slave that would be freed from this hellhole. As a group of 3 guards spotted him Marco was quick to launch himself at them with a swift kick. Their thick armour was a pain, but Marco’s talons could reach between the plates and rip the suit apart before tearing into the flesh beneath. And when the guards finally managed to stab him with their lances, they were horrified to see his flesh mend itself in a blaze of blue fire as sharp talons struck for their exposed necks.

 

Marco was using every dirty trick in the book to be quick and deadly, and if it meant being stabbed a few times then so be it. As the final guard fell Marco looted his body to find the key he was looking for. This key would be able to unlock the chains of the slaves who were pulling the moving walkway. Normally only a celestial dragon would have the key to a slave’s chains, but none of those the self-important monsters could be bothered to come down to the walkway twice a day and change the workers, so the guards had been given a copy of the key. And that key was now in Marco’s hands.

 

_____ ______ _____ _____ _____

 

To say Jinbei had been surprised to see Marco interrupt the meeting would be an understatement. He had promised Marco he would help him with his suicidal plan a few years ago, but he was hoping on a bit earlier warning. But if Marco had not contacted him before initiating the plan then it could only mean that someone must be intercepting his calls.

 

Once Jinbei managed to dig himself out from the collapsed roof of the meeting-room he said something about “disrespectful and incapable marines” and “wasting his time” before leaving the meeting in a hurry. He needed to prepare his crew.

 

Once Jinbei got down from the red-line and jumped into the ocean he was met by his worried crew. The news of the explosion had travelled quickly, and they had all been worried about him. Gathering his crew around him, Jinbei spoke.

 

“Don’t worry about me, we have bigger things to worry about! This explosion was a warning for us from Vice-Admiral Marco. He is launching an attack on the slave-owners of Mariejois. I have promised him that I will help the escaped slaves reach safe land without being recaptured.”

 

While some of his crew expressed resentment towards humans, not a member of the sun-pirates would leave slaves to suffer and be recaptured. As his men prepared for battle Jinbei turned to Hatchan and handed him a small transponder-snail.

 

“Hatchan, I have no doubts that Boa Hancock is lying in wait not far from here to help transport the women and children. I want you to get this snail to her so that we may work together.”

 

Giving an affirmative nod, Hatchan set off into the ocean, searching where the currents flowed around the helm of a ship. Jinbei barked the order that his men start calling for any whale and other sea-creature that could help carry the escapees. Personally, he set about calling for and gathering up all the giant flying fish that he could in order to be able to help the slaves down from the red-line.

 

Once the flying fish where gathered, Jinbei sent them up together with his lesser known crewmates. If he was going to get through this without losing the title of warlord then it was important that he himself could not be linked to the attack on Mariejois so he would have to stay hidden in the ocean.

 

When the flying fish returned they were carrying countless slaves that were deposited on one the back of the many whales that had answered the call. Before the escapees had the time to thank them, the flying fish returned to the sky and began collecting slaves once more. 

 

Once Hatchan managed to establish a connection with Hancock, the women and children were smuggled to her ship and give food, clothes and shelter, leaving more room on the backs of the whales for the men. Hancock had come prepared with many ships and a large amount of rations, something that told jinbei she had had more of a warning than him before the plan was set into motion. And while she refused any man entry onto her ships she did share her provisions and warm blankets with them, so Jinbei would not complain.

 

 

 

Everything was going according to plan, and if he was being honest, that scared Marco. He had freed the slaves working on the walkway and their escape had caused enough of a distraction for him to assault multiple celestial dragons and steal their keys. Freeing more and more slaves, Marco made sure to set the empty buildings ablaze with a fire-dial as he left them. Nothing would remain after this raid.

 

But everything was going according to plan. He had launched the distraction and lured away the marine. He had informed two warlords of his plan, and judging by the flying fish he had seen Jinbei had understood his message. He had managed to free most of the slaves that were stationed in Mariejois and he had taken down multiple Celestial dragons. All according to his vague but reliable plan.

 

But his plan never had an escape planned. Marco would fight until all the slaves were free, and then he would delay their pursuers as long as possible. He would fight to his death so give them even just a few seconds head start. 

 

As he watched the last few slaves pile onto the flying fish, Marco was prepared to jump off the cliff after them and protect their escape, but suddenly the world was falling. After a few seconds, he became aware through the pain and blue flames that it was his head that fell before bursting into flames and growing back on his neck.

 

Cursing himself, Marco turned and came face to face with the newest of the warlords, Donquixote Doflamingo. The man was smiling inhumanly wide as he studied Marco’s expression of pain once his head grew back. 

 

“I thought you looked familiar. I don’t usually bother to remember someone's face once I decapitate them, but it’s pretty hard to forget your little regeneration act.” 

 

Letting out a cackling laugh Doflamingo swung his right arm in a wide arc. Marco threw himself out of the way of the strings, but he was just a bit too late as one of the strings cut straight through his left ankle, severing his foot from his body.

 

Falling to his knees, Marco was horrified to find his arms restrained by more of the nearly invisible string. Doflamingo’s smile had grown impossibly wider in a mocking sneer as the man stepped closer.

 

“You left an impression the first time we met. I just could not help but feel there was something familiar about you. Even then, it felt like I had seen you decapitated before. So I did some digging.”

 

Whenever Marco tugged on his arms the razor-sharp string would cut deep into his flesh, yet it did not loosen at all. He could feel the sharp gaze from behind Doflamingo’s sunglasses piercing deep into his soul and in the back of his mind panic was starting to grow. He was supposed to fight to the death, not get captured here again.

 

“And I found something interesting. You see, the type of fruit you have is quite rare, and when I began digging I came across some old family documents. It would seem like I am not the only one who saw the price you would be worth if sold to a slaver.”

 

Doflamingo was getting closer and closer and Marco stopped tugging on the strings and hung his head downwards. He needed to keep his cool. If he started to panic now then he would have no chance of escaping, and the last thing he wanted was to be captured by a slaver. Not again. But Doflamingo’s taunts were certainly not helping him stay calm.

 

“Can you imagine being so stupid? You were one of the few that managed to escape, yet you willingly returned here to be captured here again. Do you think you will worth more or less than the last time you were sold? Or perhaps you-“

 

As Doflamingo continued to taunt and stalk closer to the kneeling Marco he was interrupted when Marco burst into a vibrant blue bird. As his arms grew into wings they slipped out of Doflamingo’s threads and before the pirate could react a clawed talon collided with his face, sending him stumbling back. Once he regained his control and focused on the burning man in front of him he was met with the barrel of a gun.

 

As Marco pulled the trigger and let the first seastone-bullet fly Doflamingo used his threads to pull himself up and out of the way. Cursing himself for wasting one of his two seastone shots Marco followed the pirate up in the air.

 

Launching himself at Doflamingo with his talons ready, Marco made a grab for his neck, but the pirate managed to dodge him by dropping from the string he was balancing on. Using his strings, the warlord managed to swing himself up behind Marco and as he swung his strings to decapitate the marine again.

 

As Marco felt the strings dig into his back he dodged as best as he could, but even with armament haki the strings bit into his back and knocked him to the ground. Coughing as he tried to regain the air in his lungs, Marco threw himself to the side just as Doflamingo moved in to restrain, and quite possibly decapitate him with his strings. 

 

Using his wings to quickly get off the ground, Marco pulled the gun out of his belt. The slaves had escaped and the city was burning. Everything had followed the plan this far, and there was only one planned ending. There were only two possible endings, Marco would either be arrested and executed, or recaptured and returned to the hell he existed in before. Either way, a quick death would be preferable.

 

Aiming the gun at his own head, Marco prepared to pull the trigger, however just as he was about to shoot, one of Doflamingo’s strings wrapped around his forearm and jerked it downwards. As the gun finally fired, Marco felt the sharp bite of the bullet grazing his jaw as Doflamingo unleashed more strings to restrain him. He had missed. And as the gravity of the situation began so sink in razor sharp threads circled his neck and everything went dark.

 

 

Present day

 

The question of “What has Marco done?” remained unanswered as Jozu handed Izo the newspaper. Reading the headline out loud, Izo let the grim reality set in as he kept reading the article. 

 

“Former Vice-Admiral Marco the Phoenix awaiting public execution. The former Vice-Admiral is currently awaiting execution as a punishment for the attack on the holy land of Mariejois where 4 celestial dragons were critically injured while one lost his life. Luckily the new warlord Donquixote Doflamingo was there to restrain and arrest the traitor.”

 

The article went on to praising Doflamingo and speculation as to Marco’s motive, but Izo had read enough. Attacking Mariejois was a level of stupid Izo had never personally encouneterd before, but launching a direct attack at Mariejois without backup? Izo had never in his life imagined anything as stupidly self-sacrificing and borderline suicidal. 

 

“I need a favour. I need you to take me as close to Marineford as you can.” 

 

Lifting his gaze from the newspaper Izo stared Whitebeard in the eye, daring him to refuse the demand. Newgate did not flinch from Izo’s glare and took a long sip from his sake before answering.

 

“Sorry Izo, but we can’t do that.”

 

Probably sensing that Izo was about to attempt manslaughter Whitebeard continued before the former marine could get a word in.

 

“Marco is no doubt being held at Impel down, so best place to pick him up would be in transit between impel down and Marineford where he is scheduled to be executed. Marineford is too heavily guarded for a rushed rescue attempt.”

 

Guilt and relief flooded over Izo at the captain’s words. Relief that he would not be alone in his rescue attempt, but also guilt that he was involving so many more in his and Marco’s mess. He was about to ask why when Whitebeard again seemed to be able to read his mind and answered the unasked question.

 

“Marco asked me to take care of you, and you obviously won’t be fine as long as your friend puts his selfish need to protect you over his own life. So now it’s your time to be a selfish pirate and ignore your friends wishes.”

 

The smile that crept over Whitebeards lips quickly spread to the lips of everyone present, including Izo’s own. Whitebeard was right. Marco had decided Izo’s role without asking him, so Izo could damned well do the same. It was time to be a God damn pirate and do what he wanted. As the commanders split up to attend to their duties and prepare for the upcoming rescue-operation, Izo turned to Whitebeard let a warm smile grow on his face.

 

“Thank you Pops.”

 

“Don’t mention it son. After all, it’s what family do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo that happened. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait!  
> I went to Denmark with my family for a week, and then I continued procrastinating as usual, but at least it's out now!
> 
> This is another one of those chapters I just could not get to a point I was happy with, so here it is so that I can move on with my life and start on the next chapter.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! As always feel free to point out spelling errors, as i have not proof-read this chapter and I would love to fix any errors that slipped in.


	6. New allies and old aches

Sengoku was absolutely furious. He was downright livid, and the hearty laugh of Monkey D. Grap did not help brighten his mood. Three days ago Marco, a Vice-Admiral, had infiltrated Mariejois, lured the marines away with a false retreat and launched a full on assault, freeing the slaves and even killing a celestial dragon. Three days ago, Marco had been captured, not thanks to an Admiral or the world government, but thanks to a pirate and a slave trader.

 

But that was not the reason behind Sengoku’s fury. No, his rage stemmed from the fact that after Marco had been delivered to the marines and the transport to Impel down had begun the ship had stopped communicating with HQ. When Sengoku sent Kizaru to investigate the ship, the admiral had returned to report that the ship was found drifting around covered in blood and marine corpses.

 

Searching the corpses, there had been no signs of Marco, or wounds from his talons, but the Phoenix was gone. Along with the former Vice-Admiral, a set of seastone handcuffs had disappeared. Frustrating as it was, Sengoku could only come to one reasonable explanation. Someone had taken the former vice-admiral.

 

His first thought had been that one of Marco’s allies had come to free him, but upon closer investigation that seemed unlikely. Marco had disappeared along with a set of cuffs and the key to said cuffs. If he was rescued it would make more sense to remove the cuffs and leave them behind. The people who attacked the ship and took Marco had made sure to keep him restrained.

 

“You really did mess this up Sengoku!”

 

Monkey D. Grap’s voice was laced with laughter, as he was slouching on the couch in Sengoku’s office. The Vice-Admiral had just returned from a battle with the pirate Gold Roger and was currently nursing a broken leg and a few cracked ribs that would no doubt hurt from the laughter. 

 

“Not only did the marines fail to stop someone from attacking the celestial dragons in their own home, but then the marine transport carrying said someone gets raided. You are never going to hear the end of this!”

 

Sengoku slammed his hand on his desk in order to silence Garp before the injured man could burst out laughing again. Although they were friends, the dim-witted Vice-admiral was one of the biggest thorns in Sengoku’s side. Not a day went by where Sengoku did not wish that Garp would act his age and take some responsibility instead of rushing off to a brawl with his rival.

 

“This is no laughing matter! If you were at Marineford where you were supposed to be then this-“

 

“Then it would have ended in the exact same way. Marco isn’t stupid. He had this planned. If I was there he would have attacked somewhere else and Roger would still be sailing around Water 7 with one less broken arm than he has now.”

 

A tense silence filled the room as the two friends stared each other down. Accepting that the discussion was a lost cause, Sengoku closed his eyes and slumped in his chair. He didn’t have time to fight Grap over something like this. Marco was out there somewhere, and they had no idea who took him. Sighing as he took a sip from his coffee Sengoku settled in for what would no doubt grow into another long day filled with countless questions, no answers and a never-ending pile of paperwork. 

 

 

Three days.

 

It had been three days since Marco had been a suicidal moron, and Izo was still no closer to finding him. The Whitebeard crew had set sail for Impel Down as soon as Izo got the news, but they were still a few days away from the prison. A few days that they could not afford to waste. They had to intercept the prisoner transport before Marco was locked away in the depths of the marine prison. If they didn’t, their chance of retrieving him would be almost nothing.

 

Standing by the railing, Izo was clutching the wood as he stared at the still waters. The sea had been quiet for the last 17 hours and they were losing time. Marco would no doubt be arriving in Impel down any minute now, and as much as Izo loved Marco he was not sure he could ask the Whitebeard pirates to give their lives in an assault on Impel down for him. Not because they would not do it, no the pirates would launch an attack so fierce that not even Roger’s and Shiki’s battles could compare to their wrath. 

 

But that was the problem. Izo didn’t want them to die. Izo didn’t want anyone to die, he just wanted to free his idiot friend. Yet he was about to endanger the entire crew of kind-hearted people who took him in. It was selfish and cruel, and no matter how much he wanted to Izo could not force himself to abandon Marco. 

 

The heavy steps of an approaching Thatch put a momentary end to Izo’s internal conflict. Over the past 3 days he had become an almost constant presence by Izo’s side, something Izo would be eternally grateful for. Sitting down with his back to the railing Thatch tossed Izo a lemon. Catching it, Izo confusedly examined the fruit before he turned to his friend.

 

“What? Life gives you lemons, make lemonade?” 

 

“More like you keep skipping meals and I don’t want you to get scurvy.” Thatch replied with a smirk, yet Izo could just about make out the concern in his eyes. “Now stop staring at the ocean and sit down.” 

 

Letting out a quiet laugh Izo sat down beside Thatch, leaning his back to the railing. Most of the crew were inside eating dinner, but a few restless pirates were keeping lookout and monitoring the winds. Thatch threw a glance out over the still sea before he turned back to Izo and spoke.

 

“Namur got tired of the quiet sea and went on ahead to search for the transport. He should be back soon with more information. But before that you should get some rest Izo.” 

 

“I can rest when Marco is safe, but right now I need to be ready.”

 

Thatch sighed and turned his face to the clouds drifting lazily over them. 

 

“Do you think you will be ready to fight the entirety of the marines when you haven’t slept or eaten anything?”

 

Before Izo could answer he was interrupted by a loud splash, closely followed by another as Namur jumped out of the sea. Besides him was another fishman, a large whale-shark dressed in an orange kimono and a red cloak slung over his shoulders.

 

Jumping to their feet, Thatch and Izo crossed the deck in a matter of seconds stopping besides Namur. Thatch threw the other fishman a vary glance, but Izo was completely focused on Namur.

 

Before Izo could ask what he had discovered on his trip ahead, Namur called out to the navigator by the helm and rushed over towards them. As he left, Izo heard the order to “Change course”. 

 

“Change course? We are on a direct course for Impel Down! The marines already have a head start, we can’t afford to--“ Izo’s worried exclamation was interrupted by the other fishman as he spoke.

 

“Marco isn’t headed for Impel Down.”

 

Turning to assess the other fishman, Izo levelled him with a suspicious glare. He seemed somehow familiar, but no matter how hard Izo tried he just couldn’t quite place it. Izo let his eyes wander to Thatch and was surprised to find that the Pirate had placed his hands on the hilts of his swords and was standing in a defensive position. Momentarily taken aback Izo slowly reached his hand towards his own guns. However, before he could reach it the booming voice of Captain Whitebeard rung out over the deck.

 

“Well this is an unexpected visit. What brings you to my ship, Jinbei?”

 

 

Marco didn’t remember much from the time before he was sold. Every childhood memory worth remembering came from the orphanage or the woods around it.

 

They had been poor, and the kids would often gather fruit, berries and other edible things from the woods around the orphanage in order to have supper. The winters were especially cruel, but the local port always provided them with some edible food, and the fireplace kept them warm. I was not a life of luxury or glamour, but the orphanage had been a family and the time there was Marco’s happiest memories.

 

It had been an especially cold autumn day when Marco had been out in the woods alone and his life had started to unravel. He had given his dinner to a girl a few years younger than him, so Marco had gone out to try and hunt down a rabbit they could have for supper. The memories of the day had almost faded with the years, but Marco knew that he had found a strange fruit out in the woods.

 

The devilfruit he found that day had changed his life. When he got back to the orphanage he had been sent to the kitchen to peel potatoes with some other boys. The shock and horror that had filled him upon cutting his finger and seeing it combust with blue fire had been burned into his mind. Even now, Marco could close his eyes and see the horrified faces of the other kids around him as his hand burned with blue flames.

 

The head of the orphanage, Sister Evelyn had sat the terrified Marco down and explained to him what a devilfruit was. And then everything had seemingly gone back to normal. The adults would send the kids to fetch water, chop firewood, collect food and do chores, and as the season changed to winter the orphanage was running short on supplies like always. 

 

Early one cold winter morning Sister Evelyn had woken Marco before the other kids. She told him that he had been adopted and that a ship was waiting for him in the nearby port, but they had to be quick because it was leaving soon. Marco had followed her on her supply-run and when they reached the harbour, he had been handed off to a group of merchants in exchange for a small sack of gold.

 

And just like that, Marco had been sold. 

 

After someone had forced a seastone collar on him, the child had been shoved into a dark cell in the hull of a ship. He had been alone in the darkness for what felt like an eternity, and with only the rocking of the ship and rumbling of his stomach as proof that time passed it could have been anywhere from a few days to a few years as far as he knew.

 

As he sat there, abandoned, cold and chained in seastone, the sounds and sensations in the darkness around him began drifting together. The rocking of the ship as the waves crashed into its sides and the creaking of the planks mixed with the rumbling of his stomach and the frantic beating of his small heart.

 

Back then, Marco had been unable to imagine anything worse than the cold loneliness of that cell, but he had soon learned that being left alone in the cell there were far more pleasant than the hell that was slavery. Many times, especially after a particularly bad beating from his master, he would long to be back in that cell where his only enemies were the hunger and the cold. 

 

But now, years after he escaped the hell he had been forced to live through, Marco found himself once again chained in a cell, deep in the hull of a ship.

 

Marco would have laughed at the familiarity of the situation if it didn’t terrify him as much as it did. 

 

The attack on the marine-transport had been swift and merciless. Marco had been locked in a cell when it happened, but he could easily sense the marines dying one by one. Not that he was able to do anything about it. Even if he had not been restrained by seastone, the phantom pains from his fight with Doflamingo made his head ring with the slow rocking of the waves. He could barely get to his feet, much less fight or escape.

 

Once the sounds of the fighting faded, and of all the marines were gone the door to the cell had been thrown opened and Marco had been roughly pulled out of his cell. For a brief moment Marco contemplated struggling, but that thought had ended when a powerful blow struck his stomach and Marco had gone limp in the hands that restrained him as he tried to catch his breath.

 

He was dragged out of the hull and into the blinding sunlight, and as his eyes adjusted to the light he made out the shapes of his new captors. Even as he was wincing from the bright light and his head pounded, there was no doubt as to who the man that was towering over Marco was. His eyes were shielded by his trademark sunglasses and his long white coat was framing his tall body as he walked up to Marco where he was held between two men in G5 uniforms. Forcing his lips into a pained smirk Marco was about to greet the man as a hand enveloped the phoenix’s neck and lifted him so that his toes barely scraped the ground.

“You sure know how to make a mess, Phoenix.” The condescending voice of G-5 captain Vergo was the last thing Marco heard before a cane of black bamboo connected with his head and the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is late, and short. Sorry about that.  
> I am not gonna make excuses, but I am sorry I left you with a cliffhanger like that only to return with such a short chapter.  
> It's gonna be interesting to see if anyone still is interested at this point... 
> 
> I had a hard time writing this, as I no linger have my weekly midnight writing sessions as i now have a roomie i have to hang out with every day. It's great for my social life, but my 11:00 - 03:00 writing sessions are harder to fit into my schedule.  
> Also this chapter is just backstory and/or sett-up and I have rewritten it like 4 times to make it presentable. I still ain't happy with it, but I just have to suck it up and keep writing!
> 
> As always, i write this late at night, in a language that is not my native language, so if you see any grammatical errors just leve me a comment and call me out so that i can fix it later!
> 
> Thank you for reading this far!

**Author's Note:**

> So..... there you go. My sleep deprived mind thanks you for reading.
> 
> This fic is a result of me writing for several nights between 12:00 and 03:00
> 
> Anyways. I have (kinda) written 1 fic before and I never finished it so I don't really know what I am doing. I have a next chapter in the works but i am kinda torn on what to do after that, but I cant ask you for help without spoiling the next chapter, so I'll have to ask you later 
> 
> And if you have constructive criticism or good writing advice, feel free to tell me! I really want to improve!


End file.
